The Chronicles of the Fellowship
by QueenofOld
Summary: Peter accidentally sets Jadis free and now Caspian and the Pevensies must fight against two enemies. A lovesick Legolas and war weary fellowship arrive to help good triumph over evil once more. Caspian/Susan and Legolas/Susan.
1. Chapter 1

Name: The Chronicles of the Fellowship  
Rating: M/NC-17  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Crossover with a lil bit o' Drama/Angst mixed in  
Pairings: Caspian/Susan, Legolas/Susan  
Summary: What if Edmund was too late and Peter set Jadis free? The White Witch is on the lose, regathering her troops, thus thinning the "good" Narnian forces substantially. Caspian and the Pevensies have to fight a war on two fronts, but lack the resources to do it. Enter The Fellowship!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: I'm sorry if I MarySue the hell out of Legolas, but...he's an elf and Tolkien himself kind of MarySued all Elves in my opinion! Sorry for the corniness in advance.

**Prologue**

In the region of Gondor in Middle Earth, one year after the War of the Ring....

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf sat together in Minas Tirith in the garden across from the blooming white tree. "We've spent so long fighting...now that it's over, I'm not sure what I should do with the remainder of my existence." Legolas offered a tame smile as he spoke.

"Ah! Just join King Aragorn over here and find yourself a nice Elven maiden. Fall in love! Have little pointy eared babies!" Gimli hit Legolas on the back and laughed heartily as he smoked from his pipe.

Aragorn simply chuckled as Legolas shook his head. "I've been alive for nearly 3000 years and for almost 1000 of those years, I attempted to court Elven and human maidens. I never found a spirit kindred to mine. I can honestly inform you that there is no woman in Middle Earth for me...elf or otherwise."

Gimli took a deep drag from his pipe, "Bah! You should give Dwarven women a try. I have a cousin who might not be opposed to being courted by an Elf. She's much like me...I'm sure she'd shave her beard to meet you."

Legolas almost shuddered at the thought as he glanced at Gandalf who was deep in thought, smoking his own pipe. He sat staring out over Pelennor Fields, which still bore the scars of the epic battle that took place there. "Does something trouble you, old friend?" Aragorn asked.

"The shadow over Middle Earth has dissipated, yet I cannot help but feel the fate of other worlds still lie in the balance. Good must triumph over evil in all worlds." he spoke as he continued to stare off into the distance.

Legolas knew what he spoke of. Elves had written and told stories of other worlds or dimensions different than their own.

Aragorn scooted forward, looking genuinely concerned, "What is this evil you speak of Gandalf?"

Gandalf shook his head, "Pay no mind to the rantings of an old man. Come...we must find the hobbits."

The foursome had agreed to escort the hobbits to Bree so they could safely make their way back to the Shire. Aragorn was concerned about random orc or Uruk Hai stragglers attacking the young hobbits on their journey home.

The following day, the Fellowship set off on what would be their last journey together.

* * *

Peter couldn't erase the moment from his mind. He couldn't believe that HE was the one responsible for setting the White Witch free. The two minutes kept replaying over and over in his mind.

_He knocked Caspian over and stared up at the wall of ice, her cold eyes drawing him closer and closer. His mind screamed as he lowered his sword, his body unwillingly inched closer and closer. Somewhere, in the distance, he heard Edmund's voice, but it was too late. He felt boney fingertips drag across the cut over his eye and he heard a loud explosion as Jadis flew from the ice, taking her wand with her._

She fled immediately, perhaps because she wasn't sure if all her powers had been restored and she might be vulnerable. The following day, Caspian and Edmund began to notice empty tents and abandoned posts. Many Narnians who had no faith in the campaign against Miraz were joining in the White Witch in hopes that her evil magic would conquer the Telmarines. Caspian, Glenstorm and the Pevensies surmised that nearly half of the original fighting force had joined Jadis, leaving numbers far too thin to put up an actual fight.

* * *

Trumpkin, Glenstorm, Caspian, Reepicheep and the Pevensies sat in Aslan's How, simply staring at the ground.

"It's my fault..." Peter's voice cracked as he spoke without looking up. Susan could tell from his voice that he was crying. His siblings surrounded him.

"It's not your fault...if it wasn't you, it would have been Caspian and if I had been in front of her, it would have been me. She put a spell over you...it's not your fault. It was Nikabrik and that hag's fault." Edmund placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

Caspian stared at Susan from across the room, who looked unsure and worried for the first time since he'd met her. The advancing troops and black magic didn't scare him, but the look of fear and uncertainty etched across her beautiful face nearly made him tremble.

* * *

Caspian stumbled upon Susan as she stared out over the fields in front of the How as the sun set. She heard his footsteps, but didn't turn around as she spoke. "I don't supposed a good old fashioned family dinner would be enough to talk some sense into your uncle?"

Caspian wanted to laugh, but lacked the will and motivation. He simply stared at the back of her head as wind blew stray strands of hair around her crown. "Family means nothing to Miraz unless it benefits him...which is why he did not kill me sooner."

Susan shook her head and let out a weak laugh, "I was only kidding, Caspian."

He sat next to her as she glanced at him, "My apologies your highness...I fear my mind is very troubled."

Susan nodded, "You are not the only one. Advancing Telmarines, the White Witch...it seems like everywhere we turn, there's a new enemy and no help."

Caspian stared at her profile, "Your sister seems to have hope Aslan will come through for us."

Susan smiled faintly, "Nothing will ever dampen Lucy's spirit or her faith. When we didn't think we were ever coming back to Narnia, Lucy was always sure of it and she was right. I hope and pray that her optimism wins out again."

Before he could stop himself, Caspian reached over and grasped her hand in his. The motion caught her by surprise, but her body immediately relaxed from his touch. She turned to him. "Are you a disciple of living in the moment Caspian?" She stood and began walking away, giving him a slight smirk over her shoulder.

He smiled dumbly, "What do you mean?"

She didn't answer, so he stood and followed her.

* * *

Lucy slipped away from everyone, finding a quiet corner in the How as she knelt in the dirt covered floor. She shut her eyes tight and turned her face upwards, "Aslan...please. Help us. We've nowhere to turn. We need a miracle..." A tear slipped down the little queen's face as she put her head down, repeating her prayer.

* * *

Caspian followed Susan through the woods beside the How until she stood in front of a hidden waterfall and pool. She began shedding her dress, alarming the prince, "Oh! Your majesty..."

"Relax Caspian. I'm leaving my slip on..." she smiled at him, then dove into the water. "Aren't you coming?" she called out as she resurfaced.

Caspian looked around and ran a hand through his hair, then took off his vest and tunic, then his boots. He dove in with just his pants on and began swimming with her. She splashed him, laughing as he splashed back. He swam up to her and grabbed her to stop her from splashing and grabbed her arms. Her body pressed up against his beneath the surface of the water as they stared at each other before joining together for a passionate kiss. Their bodies pressed together beneath the surface of the water, inciting a nervous flutter in Susan's stomach as sensations she'd never before experienced began building between her legs. Caspian moaned into her mouth and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer as she opened her legs around him. His pants were the only thing separating them from joining as one as they kissed passionately in the water.

"Caspian--" she pulled her lips from his, staring into his deep brown eyes. "We can't..."

Caspian took a moment to catch his breath as he released her, giving her a slight push in the water. He hoped the distance would calm the intensity of his desires. "I am sorry Susan...you deserve more than this."

She swam to the bank and got out of the water, shivering slightly as she rung out her hair and under dress. He watched her as he dressed quickly, "I do apologize your highness."

"It's my fault, really. There's no need to apologize. I was the one who lured you into the pool...I was just....nothing." she waved her hand dismissively.

He walked over to her and took her hand, "What is it?"

In the darkness, he could see a tear fall down her face, "I'm just afraid...and I wanted to experience something special with you...before it was too late."

Caspian kissed her hand, "As far as I am concerned Susan, every single moment with you has been special."

He took her back to the How, pressing a sweet kiss against her forehead before they parted for the evening.

* * *

_(Meanwhile, in Middle Earth...)_

Legolas stood atop a fallen tree trunk, scanning the woods for any sign of danger as the fellowship rested nearby. It was a relief to finally hear birds singing again. During the war, it seemed as though all the world had fallen silent, including the joyous sounds of nature. He glanced back at Aragorn, who sat contently against a tree, idly fiddling with Arwen's necklace and for a moment, he was jealous of the love they shared.

Aragorn looked at his friend and stood, walking over to him, "What is an Elven warrior prince to do without a war to fight in and a people to rule?"  
Legolas let out a soft laugh and shrugged his shoulders, "That is certainly a question for the ages my friend. At least I know what becomes of a King of men without a war to fight...I am very happy for you and Arwen."

Aragorn grasped his shoulder, "You will find the love you seek my friend. Whether it be in this world or the next."

"Perhaps you are right..." Legolas sighed and looked up at the stars.

* * *

**I hope you like! Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's a bit slow to start, but worry not!! I just have to lay the foundation and then you'll be swamped with all the love triangle smut your heart desires!!**

**

* * *

**

The Fellowship made it to Lothlorien within two weeks. It saddened Legolas to see that the once bustling elven kingdom was nearly empty. The residents who were left were packing provisions for their journey to the docks. Galadriel and Celeborn were there, preferring to be the last of their city to leave. They greeted the fellowship warmly and had a special dinner prepared for all of them. As his friends got ready to retire for the evening, Legolas took a walk below the large trees, allowing his feet to tread on the soft, moist grass.

"You appear troubled, son of Thranduil," he heard Galadriel's voice and turned around, bowing his head respectfully.

"Lady Galadriel..." he stared at her.

"Do you plan on leaving these shores after the hobbits are safe in Bree?" she asked as if she already knew the answer.

"I...I do not know. For the first time in my life, the path before my feet is hidden. I love this land, but can find no reason to stay." Legolas sighed as he looked down, trying not to marvel at the fact that Galadriel had the power to make anyone speak their inner most thoughts to her.

"Do not be troubled Legolas of Mirkwood. All that you seek will be found. There are more adventures to be had by you...and your friends. When you awake, all will be revealed." Legolas tried not to look so confused as the Elven queen walked away from him.

That night, he closed his eyes and rested with his fellowship, hoping the queen's words would be true.  


* * *

  
Susan laid in her tent next to Lucy, "Lu...are you awake?"

"Hmm?" she heard her sister murmur.

"Do you really think Aslan is going to help us?" Susan sat up on her elbows.

Lucy rolled over, "I can't believe anything else Su. He has to help...so I know he will. He wouldn't leave us this helpless."

Susan laid back down and closed her eyes, "I hope you're right."  


* * *

  
Elves didn't require sleep, they merely rested, which is why Legolas was surprised at the fact that he had actually fallen into a deep sleep. He opened his eyes and stood quickly. His surroundings were startlingly different than the place he fell asleep in. The platforms of Lothlorien were gone and they were simply laying in a green forest.

He rushed to Aragorn and called for Gandalf and Gimli. Soon, they were all awake, noting that they were no longer in Lothlorien.

"Where are we?" Pippin asked. Merry rolled his eyes, "That's what we're trying to figure out here Pip.."

Aragorn stood with his hand on the hilt of his sword, looking almost pained at being so disoriented. "There is no way I would have slept through being moved...Legolas would have heard someone approaching a mile away."

Gandalf walked a circle around the fellowship, "I do not recognize this place...it's unlike any forest I've ever seen in Middle Earth."

All eyes turned to Legolas, knowing that if anyone in the fellowship could recognize unseen trees or forests in Middle Earth, it would be a wood elf. They all wore expressions of panic as Legolas shook his head, completely unable to gain his bearings or recognize a familiar tree.

Gandalf looked up thoughtfully, "We're not in our world anymore."

Everyone surrounded Gandalf, "What do you mean? How could that be?" Aragorn asked, almost sounding alarmed.

"This isn't Middle Earth..." Legolas looked down, remembering what Galadriel said. "Galadriel foresaw this...she told me we still had more to do...and that I would find what I sought...she said all would be revealed when I woke up."

Aragorn spoke quickly and quietly, "We must be cautious. We do not know how hostile these lands are."  


* * *

  
Caspian watched as Susan restrung her bow. He was too embarrassed to approach her after the previous evenings events. When she turned around, he smiled at her, then quickly walked away, leaving her confused.

He foolishly wandered in the forest for a ways until he realized he was lost. He heard the sounds of horse hooves approaching and panicked, grabbing for the hilt of his sword. Six Telmarine guards on horseback emerged from the from the forest as Caspian took off back toward the How. He felt them gaining on him...on foot he was no match for a horse. He turned around and ducked right before a Telmarine guard swung their sword at his head. The guards surrounded Caspian with swords drawn. He glared up at them, feeling as though he was living his last moments, when a familiar sound buzzed through the air. He watched as unfamiliar arrows came out of nowhere, nailing each of the guards in the head and neck one after another. The arrows were fired too quickly for any of them to react.  


* * *

  
Legolas heard a young man's voice yelling in the distance for "Narnians". He turned to Aragorn, "I hear someone...they are in need of help." Before Aragorn could say anything back, Legolas took off in the direction of the yells with bow and arrow ready.

After he finished disposing of the threat, he cautiously approached the young man. Caspian looked at the tall, unique looking stranger carefully. He had bright blue eyes, oddly shaped ears and long, light blonde hair. He looked like a man, but had an effervescent presence about him. The two stood, staring at each other until Caspian broke the silence, "I owe you my life stranger...what is your name?"

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil of the Woodland Realm. Who are you?" Caspian started to answer but jumped back, raising his sword as the remaining eight members of the fellowship charged through to the clearing where they stood. "They are my companions," Legolas said as he motioned for Caspian to lower his sword.

Caspian took a deep breath, "I am Caspian the tenth...Woodland Realm you say...does that border Narnia?"

"Narnia? What's Narnia?" Sam asked confusedly.

Caspian took in the faces before him. One elderly fellow along with a normal looking man and dwarf...and four little people who were the same size of children, with faces of grown men. "Do all of you come from this Woodland Realm?" Caspian asked, almost nervously.

"We're from the Shire." Pippin said, motioning to his three friends.

Caspian looked confused, "These places you speak of...I've never heard of them."

"And we have never heard of Narnia..." Gandalf said thoughtfully.

Caspian began backing away from the group, "How do I know you are not spies, sent by Miraz to kill me?"

"Who in the acorn's name is Miraz?" Gimli snapped, clearly frustrated at their predicament.

Caspian looked at each of them and, save for the men and dwarf, he had never seen anyone creatures who looked like these. "You're not from this world...are you?" Caspian almost whispered his question, squinting his eyes as he continued examining them from left to right.

"I suppose not" Gandalf said matter-of-factly.

"You do not come from Finchley, do you? That is where the kings and queens of old come from..." Caspian asked.

"No, we come from Middle Earth," Aragorn stepped forward. "Who were those men after you?"

Caspian sighed, "It is a long story good sir...come, my camp is this way."

As they walked, Caspian told the eight strangers of the Kings and Queens of old, Aslan and the White Witch. Then he told them of the Telmarine invasion and Miraz, the usurper.

They arrived at the How with Caspian's hands up, "These strangers are with me. Please provide them with food and drink and bring them to the main hall to meet the kings and queens."

The fellowship stood in the large hall, flustered. They'd all encountered creatures they'd never seen before, along with talking beasts and beings that seemed to be half man, half animal. They just stood, wondering if they were in danger...if hey had been tricked...if this was all some sort of elaborate dream they were waiting to wake up from. The hobbits were convinced they were sleeping. Merry and Pippin even took turns pinching each other repeatedly, eliciting an annoyed groan from Frodo.

Legolas looked up as a young girl entered, followed by a boy, who was followed by a young man. "Where is Susan?" the girl spoke.

"She was right behind me--" the young man was cut off as Legolas' breath caught in his throat. Her beauty nearly made him stop breathing. She had long, flowing brown locks, soft freckles and eyes that shined like the sea during a sunrise.

"Sorry! I'm having trouble with my bow. I can't get the bloody string tight enough..." the young woman grumbled, but her expression soon brightened as she looked at the strangers. Their eyes met for a moment before she blushed and looked away.

"A bow? Her weapon of choice is a bow?!" Legolas thought as he stared at her. She looked so young, but her eyes shone many years of wisdom. He was snapped back to the issues at hand when he heard Caspian introduce him to, what he called, were the kings and queens of old, Edmund, Lucy, Peter and Susan.

King Peter looked at each of them and asked the very question Caspian had. "How can we be sure they are not spies?"

Caspian crossed his arms, "First, I doubt Miraz would employ the help of a dwarf...secondly...have you have seen anyone who looks like them in all of your years in Narnia? They are clearly from another place."

Aragorn stepped forth, "I am Aragorn, King of Gondor and these are my traveling companions. Legolas, an Elven prince of Mirkwood. Gimli, son of Gloin. Gandalf Greyhaim the white wizard, and our hobbit friends, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam."

Legolas stared at Susan while Gandalf and Aragorn took the time to explain the War of the Ring as the whole room listened, fascinated. They spoke of great battles and beating impossible odds as the little queen, Lucy, stepped forth, "This is it!! This is the help Aslan has sent us!"

Edmund stepped forward and eyed the heavily armed men, dwarf and elf, "I think you're right Luce."


	3. Chapter 3

Hours after the fellowship's initial arrival in Narnia, they were working to help the Narnians defeat their two enemies.

Gandalf was speaking with Edmund about Jadis and Aslan. He learned more about the witch's magic and asked Professor Cornelius to gather all the literature he could find concerning her spells and tricks. It would be a battle for the ages. The White Witch versus the White Wizard.

Lucy was with the hobbits, who were teaching her how to better maneuver with her dagger and a short sword.

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were sitting with Susan, Peter and Caspian, discussing defensive plans for the How. Legolas couldn't stop himself from staring at her. Never before had he seen a human who possessed such ethereal beauty. He felt a pang of jealousy when he caugh Caspian staring at her as well.

"Are there any scouts in the forest across the field?" Aragorn asked.

Peter scoffed, "There's no way to know that...we don't necessarily have x-ray vision your highness."

Aragorn looked at Legolas, who smirked. "Is there a vantage point that overlooks the forest?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, this way." Caspian stood and led the group to the high ledge atop the How.

To Caspian, Susan and Peter's amazement, Legolas climbed to a seemingly inaccessible ledge and stood a few stories above them.

"There's a group of four guards flanking the east and west sides of the forest border...were you aware of the bridge being built over the river?" Legolas said as his elf eyes scanned the scenery.

"How can you see that from here?" Susan almost whispered as she stood beneath his perch.

"He's an elf" Aragorn answered.

"Sooo.....does that mean he has super human abilities?" Peter asked, staring at the elf.

Legolas hopped down off the high perch with natural ease, "Elves have a number of traits even men in middle earth seem to find fascinating."

"He is stronger and more agile than the average man...unaffected by the elements and has exceptionally keen hearing and eyesight. All elves are immortal and possess the ability to heal from wounds that would usually kill the normal man." Aragorn smiled at his friend.

"Legolas is the best archer in Middle Earth! Come on pointy ear! Show them what you've got!" Gimli nudged Legolas forward as the elf shrugged.

Susan raised her eyebrows, "An archer you say? Well, I could use some help showing the Narnians proper form in preparation for the battle."

Legolas nodded, "It would be my honor, your highness."  


* * *

That evening as the Narnians ate dinner, Susan watched as Legolas slipped from the dining hall. She had barely been able to concentrate on the impending war. Caspian had been crowding her thoughts and now, she had the gorgeous elven prince to contend with. She had listened to Aragorn list off the several things elves did better than men...leaving her to wonder what else they were better at.

From across the room, Caspian stared at Susan, but stopped himself and walked away. He cursed silently for allowing himself to be side tracked her. His throne and thousands of lives were at stake and the only thing he wanted to do was think about her lips and her body pressed against his. He retired early, attempting to distance himself from too much social interaction and keep his mind clear.

Susan couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, then finally sat up on her elbows and looked at her sister's sleeping silhouette in the dark room. She tossed her cloak over her shoulders and began wandering around the How, which was as silent as she'd ever known it to be. She made her way outside, to the topside ledge that she had stood on earlier, watching Legolas demonstrate his keen abilities. Susan stood there, overlooking the field and shivered.

He knew it was her the moment he saw her figure emerge from the shadows. From his perch, he watched, cloaked in darkness, as she stared off into the distance. He could see her thin nightgown was doing little to protect her vulnerable human body from the night air. Her nipples were erect through the flimsy fabric and goosebumps covered the porcelain skin of her arms and chest. It was then that he began to feel an awakening he'd never known before. A desire was ignited within him and he felt his body yearn for her touch. He wondered what it would be like to lay with her, feeling her naked body against his, hear her moan his name as he provided pleasure that she'd never experienced before. His thoughts were interrupted as she turned around, spotting him.

"Oh! Legolas! I didn't see you there...you frightened me." She placed a hand against her chest and gasped, trying to calm her breathing.

He hopped down from his perch and landed in front of her gracefully. "I apologize. I did not mean to cause a fright."

She breathed out as she stared at his bright blue eyes, "No, it's alright. I'm...I'm fine...does everything look alright?" She motioned toward the forest.

"They changed guards, but all looks the same. What keeps you awake this evening? Does something trouble you?" The look of concern in his eyes was so genuine and powerful, it took her aback.

She had to will herself to speak, "Um...no, well, yes. I'm just concerned about the battle."

"My friends and I have fought many a battles where we were outnumbered. It is important to stay hopeful young queen..." he touched her arm gently and smiled.

"Young?" she laughed, "You can't be that much older than me. You look all of 21!" she smirked.

He looked down, almost blushing. "You'd be surprised your majesty."

Susan squinted, "How old are you Legolas?"

He looked at her and let out a breath, "I am nearly 3000 years old."

She shook her head, "That cannot be! You don't look..."

"Elves are immortal your highness...it takes many more years for us to age" he said as he sat down on a nearby rock, willing his eyes to turn to the ground. He knew that if he looked at her again, he would allow his eyes to roam up and down her scantily clad body.

"Well! You must have many children then!" she exclaimed as she took a seat next to him.

Again, he kept his eyes turned down, "No Queen Susan...I have no wife or children of my own." His voice was tinged with sadness.

Susan fell quiet and put her hands in her lap, wondering how someone so majestically handsome could live for nearly 3000 years and not find love.

"I am sorry Legolas...that must be very lonely..." she stared at him as he continued looking down.

He finally looked up from the ground, staring at her face in the moonlight. The two sat, staring deep into each others eyes as his heart began pounding harder in his chest. Could it be that he was nervous? He'd faced countless Uruk Hai warriors, olephants and fearless fighters without flinching, but this young human...this girl made his heart feel as though it would jump from his chest. He tentatively reached out and touched her cheek, causing her to close her eyes and lean her face into his hand.

"Lle naa vanima" he whispered.

Her eyes slowly opened as a seductive smile spread across her lips, "What did you say?"

He smirked and brought his face closer to hers, whispering as their lips touched, "I said...you are beautiful."

With that, they kissed. It started innocently, but soon became feverish and passionate. Legolas gently moved her, laying her on her back on the ground as he laid atop her. Her legs opened around his waist as they kissed, his lips moving from her mouth to her ear, nibbling on her soft flesh while his hands wandered over her body. His hardness strained against his pants as he ground his crotch against hers, causing her to let out a moan that excited him even more.

Suddenly, his movement ceased and he looked up at her, "I am sorry Susan...I can't." She panted and sat up as he stood, offering a hand to her, "I apologize...I was being terribly inappropriate."

She took his hand and stood, looking frustrated and flustered. "I can't believe I'm doing this! Again!" she blurted out.

Legolas brushed off his own clothing and looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

Susan crossed her arms and turned her eyes downward, "Caspian and I kissed..."

Legolas' eyebrows raised as his shoulders fell, "I see..."

"Legolas...he's not officially courting me...and now, I'm not sure what I want" she said as she fidgeted nervously.

Hope was restored. He still had a chance with her. He took her hand and kissed it, "I know what it is I want your highness..."

She blushed heavily.

Legolas let go of her hand and took a step back, "You should be getting to bed soon your majesty. You'll need your rest."

She nodded and began to walk away but turned back around, "Legolas?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Could you just call me Susan from now on?"

"Certainly..." he smiled as he watched her go. Once she was gone, he leapt back onto his perch and stared into the forest, thinking of the fact that he finally found a young maiden worthy of his chase.


	4. Chapter 4

**There's a lot of battle mumbo jumbo in this chapter, but I'm really trying to make sure I cover some things. Don't worry though folks, there's a bunch of LegoSue interaction in here. I'm going to upload the next chapter ASAP so I can get these two in bed together!**

**

* * *

  
**

Legolas was already helping the archers when Susan finally emerged from the How. Caspian watched her for a brief moment, then averted his gaze as she approached the elf. He couldn't afford any distractions, especially a female one. He needed to concentrate on getting his throne back and reuniting his kingdom. There would be plenty of time for courting when he had cemented his rule after the war.

"Susan...I hope you do not mind, but we started practice."

"No, carry on. I'm having problems with my bloody bow string anyways" she mumbled, frustrated.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" he held a hand out as she handed him her bow. She watched as he used his super human strength to make her bow string impossibly tight. He presented it back to her, "There you have it. It should be good as new. Give it a try."

She took it and aimed at a pine cone on a high branch of an oak tree. She released the arrow with impressive strength and precision, causing Legolas to raise his eyebrows. He had watched many practice archery, and her accuracy and form was as impressive as he'd ever seen in a human being. He nodded to her as their eyes met, then walked away to the Narnian troops to continue their lessons.

She was helping a faun with his form when she glanced over at Legolas, who took aim at a tree that had to be at least a full mile from him. He easily shot an acorn off the highest branch, causing her mouth to drop open slightly.

When the troops broke for lunch, Susan sat outside in the grass alone. She heard footsteps, thinking it might be Peter, Lucy or Edmund, but hoping it was Legolas. She was caught by surprise when Aragorn stood next to her. She craned her head upwards and put her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun, "King Aragorn. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon your highness. Might I take the opportunity to sit with you?"

Susan nodded, "Certainly."

"I was hoping to get the opportunity to speak with you before the battle. Legolas told me of your fine archery skills."

Susan couldn't stop herself from blushing, "He is too kind..."

"Queen Susan, if I may speak candidly a moment..."

She nodded her approval and looked at him intently.

"Legolas has been my friend for many years. We've been through quite a lot together. I feel as though I know him as a brother. I know his moods, his mannerisms and his expressions quite well...but I have never seen him look at or speak of anyone the way he does you. It is my belief, young queen, that he is quite taken with you."

Susan let out a breath and looked out over the field, "And I him your highness...we've only just met, but I feel as though when he looks at me, he can see directly into my soul."

"Aye...elves have a tendency to fall in love very deeply your highness. I would know..."

"You mean..."

Aragorn nodded, "My queen is an elf. She abandoned an immortal life to be with me. I only hope that my disappearance from Middle Earth is only temporary. We were parted when I joined the fellowship and did not see each other again until my coronation...I'm not sure either of us could survive another long absence from each other."

Susan nodded, "I would not be too concerned my lord. Time goes by rather slowly in Narnia. Fifteen minutes in Middle Earth could possibly equal out to 15 years here. I am sure you will find your way safely back to each other."

That evening, the White Witch and her troops marched on the How. Her numbers weren't nearly as impressive as they thought, so the fight was more than fair. They figured she would attempt to use magic to win the fight. Legolas and Susan lined their archers up on the ledge of the How as the Pevensies, Caspian and the rest of the fellowship took position on the field with Gandalf at the head.

Legolas looked at her, "Be careful..."

She nodded and gave him a nervous smile, "You too."

As the troops charged, the archers were ordered to fire. No one could match the speed and accuracy of the elven prince as he fired off arrow after arrow, never missing a target or a beat. Soon, Legolas decided to join the fight on the battlefield. He turned to Susan, "I'll be right back."

He jumped down off the ledge of the How and ran forward, pulling and shooting arrows as he went. When he got closer to the action, he pulled out his short swords and began slaughtering the enemy with deadly precision and speed. She spotted Legolas on the ground, fighting fiercely. In the heat of battle, she could feel a chill run up her spine as she watched him gracefully and fearlessly slash and stab enemies around him. It barely took him a few seconds to kill 6 enemy troops.

Susan watched as the White Witch's troops began thinning, then the crowds parted, revealing her and Gandalf, meeting in the center of the crowd of soldiers. The White Witch and Gandalf circled each other. She having her sword and wand drawn and he with his staff and sword. She was the first to attempt a strike, which was easily blocked by Gandalf's sword, while his staff fended off an attack by her wand. She swung away from him as she thrust her want forward, narrowly missing Gandalf as he spun around, slicing across her back with his sword. She cried out angrily and yanked around and stepped backwards as she charged forth. Gandalf raised his staff and thrust it forward, sending her flying backwards. Her body rolled painfully as Gandalf walked over, reaching out his hand as her wand flew from her side and into his hand. She stood quickly and ran to him with her sword raised, but he stuck her wand in her midsection, quickly turning her advancing form into stone. He swung his staff and broke her statue into pieces.

As her remaining troops watched her destruction, they fled into the nearby forest, leaving the victorious Narnians to rejoice. Legolas looked up at Susan as she stood on the ledge, looking down at him. He had kept an eye on her during the whole battle and was relieved it was over. That meant she was safe. Aragorn and Gimli walked over to Gandalf as they cleaned their weapons of enemy blood. Peter, Caspian and Edmund rushed to Gandalf's side, "By Aslan!! You defeated her!"

Legolas looked around, counting each of the members of the fellowship and the Pevensies. Everyone was well and accounted for.

The following day, Legolas barely had time to speak to Susan. She was meeting Caspian, her brothers and sister while he was busy talking with the fellowship about how to get back to their own world once the Telmarines are defeated.

"Back..." Legolas repeated silently as he looked down. There was nothing left for him in Middle Earth. He didn't want to go back. He knew that once he did, he had no reason to stay. He would immediately sail into the west.

When the fellowship concluded their meeting, Aragorn walked over to him. "Sut naa lle umien mellonamin? (How are you doing my friend?)"

Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes, "Il eithel Aragorn. (Not well Aragorn.)"

"Mankoi? (Why?)"

"Susan..." he shrugged.

Aragorn put his hand on the elf's shoulder, "Manka ta naa a'....(If it is to be)" Aragorn lowered his voice..."then it will be."

Legolas sighed as Aragorn walked past him. He saw Susan in the distance staring at him. He walked over to her and smiled, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bit of archer's elbow, but I'm fine."

"Archer's elbow?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Ooh...I forgot...no fatigue. Well archer's elbow is when a human, like myself gets achey and sore after firing too many arrows."

"Ah. I believe I can help you with that."

* * *

Moments later, he was gently and expertly massaging her arm. His hand roamed up and down her bare skin, working out the pain and soreness in an almost magical manner. She simply stared at him as he watched his work intently, "How do you do this? My arm is feeling so much better..."

He smiled up at her, "One of the many talents of an elf my lady."

"What is your home like Legolas?" She leaned forward curiously.

He looked up as if he were seeing the trees of Mirkwood before his very eyes. "Well, all Elvish kingdoms are places of great beauty, surrounded by many trees and beautiful waterfalls. We hold nature very dear to our hearts. Long ago, my ancestors began talking to the trees...helping them learn to talk and walk.

"The trees here used to dance...but they've retreated into themselves since we left...thanks to those bloody Telmarines."

He looked back down at her arm and continued to massage as they traded stories about Narnia, Finchley and Middle Earth. When Peter walked into the room to fetch Susan, Legolas' heart dropped. He could have spend hours talking to her.

* * *

Legolas stood up on his perch that night, watching as the masses of Telmarine troops gathered on the opposite end of the forest in preparation of tomorrow's battle. He heard light footsteps approaching and looked toward the entryway. It was Susan. He couldn't help but smile as his breath caught in his throat. He felt silly that her beauty always seemed to take his words away. "Cormamin lindua ele lle. (My heart sings to see thee.)" He watched she gave him a confused smile. "Oh, I am sorry Susan...I forget myself and slip into my native tongue at times. I was simply saying hello."

"Ah...well it is a beautiful language. I would love to learn some common phrases."

"I would be happy to teach you." He hopped down in front of her and stared into her eyes.

"Were you watching the Telmarines? Before you came, we estimated there were at least five thousand."

"Yes...they are high in numbers, but even from here, I can tell they lack spirit."

"Fighting the white witch...that was a fairly easy victory because we were equal in numbers...this...I'm actually a bit concerned."

He softly touched her cheek, "I know what it is you speak of. During the Battle at Helm's Deep in Rohan, we were outnumbered terribly...10,000 to 300...I too, was concerned. But it's important to stay hopeful. Your people will look to you for courage, and you must not tremble in the face of fear." She nodded and looked down, but he gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her eyes back to his, "I have faith in you Susan, warrior queen of Narnia."

A sweet smile spread across her face as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He responded by kissing her cheek back gently, then resting his forehead against hers. Her arms slowly snaked around his neck as she brought their lips together for a loving, lingering kiss. Just as it had before, the kiss quickly turned hungry and passionate.

Legolas allowed his hands to roam free over her body as his fingers gently slid down between her breasts and down her stomach to her inner thigh. He felt her through her thick layers of clothing as she moaned into his mouth. He backed her up against the wall and pressed against her body as the kiss grew ever more primal and fervent.

He attempted to break the kiss, but she grabbed the back of his head and pulled her mouth back onto his. "Susan...we have to stop" he murmured into her mouth.

She moved her lips to his leaf shaped ear, nibbling gently as she whispered, "I want you Legolas, I need you inside of me."

Elves were stronger than man in almost every aspect of their being...but this was a moment in which he felt much weaker than the average son of Adam. He tried to gain control of his body, willing the hardness that pressed against her to ease as he pulled away to look into her eyes, "Our first time shouldn't be while you're pressed against a jagged rock with our enemies closing in around us. I can't just take your body like this. Something could happen...your brothers could find out, you could become pregnant. I wouldn't want to damage your honor."

She panted softly and nodded, closing her eyes as her body's desires began to subside. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so honorable Legolas."

* * *

**I know, I know. No Caspian and I'm being a giant tease...but hey, this is a LONG chapter!! At least I got one enemy down! Once the Telmarines are defeated, we'll be able to move on to more important matters (i.e. Susan + Legolas bow chica wow wow!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's important for me to note that I have read the Laws and Customs of the Eldar (LACE) essay and have taken SOME of Legolas' beliefs/behaviors from it. In the essay, Tolkien explains that in Elvish culture, in order to marry, all two consenting elves have to do is have sex because to elves, marriage/sex is all about reproduction. I know the LACE describes elves as not overly sexual, but hey, he's Legolas, he's a warrior and he's been around humans a lot these past few years....so I'm trying to stick to cannon, but I can't make Legolas as asexual as Tolkien describes elves to be! **

* * *

Perhaps it was because he'd been around humans for too long, or perhaps it was because he'd witnessed multiple feverish, stolen kisses between Aragorn and Arwen. Whatever the reason, Legolas' body was filled with desire that he had never known. Elves didn't have the primal sexual needs that humans had, which is why Legolas began to feel ashamed, until he thought about her again. Her scent still lingered on his clothing and he could still feel her lips on his. He shook his head and sighed. Sex was not simply for fun...in his culture, it was a symbol of marriage and strictly for reproducing.

He shuddered as he imagined her naked again. It wouldn't be proper for him to bed her, after all, he'd just met her. He'd once attempted to court an Elvish maiden for 10 years before kissing her cheek. Again, the sound of Susan's soft moans invaded his mind as he thought about making love to her. Elvish reproductive systems were exceptionally effective and efficient, which is why he was sure she would walk away from any potential union between them carrying his child.

Legolas sat in his usual spot, staring out over the distance as the Telmarine troops ate breakfast at their encampment. He'd already alerted Peter and Caspian that they would be marching on the field in the afternoon.

* * *

He joined his friends, Caspian and the Pevensies as they were in the middle of the meeting. He and Susan shared a look from across the room, which didn't go unnoticed by her siblings. He broke away from her gaze and attempted to catch up on the conversation.

"This Aslan you speak of...we've never heard of him in Middle Earth, but if he is as powerful and wise as you say, perhaps it is worth trying." Aragorn said.

Legolas quirked an eyebrow and looked around the room.

"You can't send a little girl into a forest crawling with Telmarines! It's madness!" exclaimed Gimli.

"Sam and I went into Mordor by ourselves and we faced evil far more ruthless and powerful than a Telmarine." Frodo stood up and walked over to Lucy, "We have faith in you your highness." Legolas shook his head. Not liking the idea, but happy the hobbits were offering the girl their support. Ever since their arrival, the little queen had taken a keen liking to the hobbits and they her.

Legolas watched in horror as Susan stepped forward, "She won't be alone."

"Lle lakwenien? (Are you joking?)" he whispered, just loud enough for Aragorn to hear.

"Uuma dela Legolas. (Do not worry Legolas)" Aragorn said as he held a hand up.

The rest of the room was awkwardly silent as the two exchanged words. The elf crossed his arms and breathed out, looking down as Susan stared at him.

"If we could just buy Lucy and Susan enough time to find Aslan, we'll have a chance" said Peter.

Caspian stepped forward, "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but he is still bound by the expectations and traditions of his people. There is one option that can buy us time."

* * *

Legolas watched as Caspian helped Lucy and Susan get saddled on Destrier. He almost glared as the young prince offered Susan her horn back, a hint of flirtation in his voice. She took it back and nodded politely as Caspian stepped back. Legolas walked up to her, "Be careful, please."

Caspian watched their interaction with curiosity and jealousy. He wondered how much time they had spent together and if she thought more highly of the elven prince than him. He bit his lip and looked down. A distraction...that's all she was. Here he was, perhaps moments away from a battle and he was thinking of a girl. He turned his eyes downward as Legolas touched her hand. He heard the horse gallop away and looked back up at the Elvish prince, who stood a few inches taller than he. They nodded in silent agreement and left to join the others.

Legolas, Gandalf and Gimli stood next to the centaur Glenstorm as Peter, Aragorn and Caspian emerged from the tunnel. They walked to the patch of stone that would serve as a make shift fighting arena and looked across at Miraz, whose eyes widened upon seeing Aragorn. He turned to General Glozelle and whispered angrily, "You fool! I thought you said he was 89! He looks not a day older than me!"

"Aye your majesty...he actually looks a bit younger than you" Lord Sosepian said nonchalantly as Miraz shot him an angry look.

"He is one of the Dunedain from our world, blessed with long life. Are you disappointed he is not the frail elderly man you were hoping to take advantage of in battle?" Gandalf smirked as Aragorn unsheathed his sword which stood almost as tall as Miraz himself.

The usurper almost trembled where he stood as Gandalf watched the interaction between the General and council member who flanked him. He whispered to Legolas, "Their plans are hidden from the king. Something tells me we have more to fear than Miraz himself."

Aragorn stood there without a hint of nervousness or fear as he held his sword, Anduril, in front of his face, signaling for Miraz to begin. Miraz and Aragorn circled each other for several moments. Aragorn got tired of all the waiting and was the first to strike. As expected, Aragorn was clearly the better swordsman, but he did not want the battle to end too quickly. He toyed with Miraz, allowing the man to tire himself by swinging his sword with all his might, missing Aragorn at each attempt.

Legolas watched the fight intently at first, but as soon as he realized Miraz was no match for Aragorn, he turned his ear to the forest, willing his eyes and ears to spot Susan. It was then that he heard the horn.

* * *

They were spotted. Susan hopped off the horse once they reached a clearing and sent Lucy forward. She immediately realized that she had greatly underestimated the number of Telmarines who were following her. She quickly brought the horn to her mouth and blew. She dropped it just in time to draw her bow and arrow. She quickly fired, killing half of the original 14 guards that were following. A stray horse knocked her over, leaving her bow out of reach. The seven men surrounded her, hopping down from their horses and smirking as they approached her. One grabbed her from behind as the others laughed loudly. "We've caught ourselves a mighty fine token! She's a bit fiesty, but she is very beautiful."

Her arms were held behind her back as one of the other men approached, moving his hand down from her face to her breast as she shuddered, struggling against her captors. The man who was groping her let out a cry as an arrow pierced his hand.

Legolas came charging down the hill, arrows firing. When he was close enough, he pulled his short swords and brutally killed the remaining guards. He breathed heavily, and ran to where Susan stood, shaking. He touched her head and took her face in his hands, "Are you alright? They did not harm you?" She shook her head and touched his hand as it cupped her face.

"I'm fine..." she whispered, staring into his eyes.

He smiled, then broke the embrace, taking her by the arm as he led her toward the field.

* * *

Aragorn was still playing cat and mouse with an exhausted and stumbling Miraz as Susan and Legolas arrived back. "Where's Lucy?" Peter asked.

"She got through" Susan panted.

"Susan, you should get back up on the ledge, I don't think the Telmarines are going to keep to their word" said Edmund.

"No. I'm staying here."

"Susan, please. We need you to lead the archers" Legolas said softly, staring into her eyes.

She pursed her lips and nodded, hugging her brothers before disappearing into the How. Edmund stood next to Legolas, "You have got to teach me how you do that."

"Do what?" Legolas asked, clearly confused.

"Get her to listen." Edmund said as he turned his eyes back to the fight.

Aragorn finally saw fit to end the fight, slicing at the hand that held Miraz's sword. He dropped it and cried out, holding his wounded hand. As Miraz turned around, stumbling back over to his advisor, he was stabbed by his general. Caspian yelled out, "Narnians! Ready yourself for battle!"

All swords were drawn and shields were raised as both sides clashed. Legolas performed impressive stunts on the field as he fired shot after shot, stabbing an enemy or hitting them with his bow when needed. Catapults began firing, hitting the How and smashing some of the Narnian troops on the ground. Legolas' eyes followed a boulder as it hit right near where Susan was standing, causing the foundation she stood on to crumble. He ran toward her, yanking soldiers out of the way mightily as he jumped beneath where she hung onto the ledge. She fell and was caught by him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he set her on her feet. They nodded at each other and charged forth, fighting fiercely. He stayed close to keep an eye on her as Narnian forces thinned around them. Soon, they were backed up to the How and staring as the enemy advanced. He looked at her, thinking that his conscious life could possibly be over within the next few hours, "Gerich veleth nîn, ilyamenie. (You have my love, always.)"

She gave him a brief look of confusion, then snapped back to her senses as they all charged forward. The members of the fellowship thought they were back in middle earth as they watched trees marching on the field, using their roots to destroy the enemy. Legolas's heart filled with joy to see them.

They chased the Telmarines to the river, where Legolas first saw the majestic lion standing next to Lucy. The usually unflappable elf jumped at the sound of his mighty roar, which called upon the river god, who drowned the remaining Telmarines.

The fellowship, Caspian and the Pevensies crossed the river and kneeled before the lion. He asked them all to rise and spoke comforting words to each of them that Legolas couldn't quite understand...until it was the fellowships turn. "You have done much to help those who cannot help themselves. You all risked your lives so that others may live. Hobbits, a dwarf, a wizard, a man, and an elf...all united to save not one, but two worlds from evil and utter ruin. A portal will be opened in five days to return you to your own world. Worry not, mere moments will have passed once you return and you may continue on your journey from Lothlorien to Bree without delay. The remainder of your lives will be blessed, thanks to your many good deeds in this world and your own." Legolas' heart sank as he thought of what he told Susan mere moments before. The lion slowly approached and sat before him, "Legolas, prince of the Woodland Realm...you have risked your life to save a world that was no longer yours to care for and you were thrust into a new land in desperate need of saving. You fought, without thought or question for your own well being. While your people left Middle Earth to its fate, you stayed behind and formed bonds of friendship that defied thousand year quarrels and symbolized unity. Your feats in battle are almost as impressive as the kindness within your heart mighty prince. What is it that you wish for?"

Legolas gulped and spoke so low that only the lion could hear, "Love."

Aslan smiled and nodded, glancing over at Aragorn, "If it is meant to be, it will be your highness."

Legolas didn't quite understand what the lion meant, but he felt oddly comforted by his words, despite the fact that he knew he would have to return to middle earth in just a few days.

* * *

The next day, after Caspian led a joyous parade to the castle, Legolas roamed the hallways restlessly, just as he had done the night after the ring had been destroyed. It always made him wonder what was next for him and now, he was wondering what was next for he and Susan. This human had so enraptured him that he was seriously considering not only abandoning his life in middle earth, but also his immortal life. He walked into an open hall that contained a large stone fireplace. He noticed a female figure sitting on the couch in front of the fire, reading. His light footsteps went unheard as he approached. Susan jumped up and gasped, "Oh my goodness!! You really must start making noise when you walk Legolas! You nearly scared me to death!"

He had to stifle a laugh, "I do apologize Susan...It is simply in my nature. What keeps you awake this evening?"

She sighed and sunk back down onto the couch, "Restlessness...now that the battles are over and the war is won, what is there left for me to do? When we first defeated the White Witch, I wandered the halls of Cair Paravel every night for a week...wondering what would happen next."

"I feel the exact same way you do..." he sat down with her, "...there was so much war where I came from, then all of the sudden, we had peace. It left me feeling nervous and uncertain of my future. My people were leaving Middle Earth to sail into the undying lands, but I felt that there were too many things I had yet to experience to leave. When I came here, my hope was restored because I had another fight to win...and other experiences..." he almost blushed.

She bit her lip, "Aslan told me that my place is here in Narnia. He said my siblings and I face an uncertain future in our world and because of all the good we have done, we are to stay here."

He felt a pain in his chest, but gave her a good natured smile, "For that I am happy. You told me of how much you and your siblings love Narnia and I can see why...even with the chaos caused by the Telmarines, this land still possesses a beauty and magic that lightens the heart."

"It does.." she nodded.

She smiled, but soon her face dropped in a sad frown. "Aslan says you will be leaving here to go back to Middle Earth at the end of this week."

He nodded, staring at the dancing flames, "Yes."

"I do not wish for you to leave..." she whispered, putting her head down.

He gently took lifted her chin and stared into her eyes, "I do not wish to leave."

"What was it that you said to me on the field? You spoke in Elvish..."

He looked away, "It is embarrassing...I'm not sure I am ready to tell you."

She touched his hand, "Legolas, please..."

Caspian walked into the room and they snatched away from each other, "Oh there you are! Hello Legolas...I'm sorry to interrupt, but, would you mind giving me a moment with Susan?"

Legolas gave her a pained expression and nodded, standing slowly, "Certainly. Good night your majesty."

He left the room quickly, but his ears were still able to hear the conversation.

"Susan, I know I have been a bit distant lately, but it's not you...I just couldn't afford any distractions--"

She cut him off, "Caspian, it's alright, really--"

It was his turn to interrupt her, "No, it's not alright. I think very highly of you and you must know that by now. I think you are a beautiful, kind hearted, amazing woman and I care for you very deeply...I am just not sure I can give of myself to you or anyone for that matter at this point in my rule. I need to concentrate on reuniting my people and integrating the Narnians into the open world. Aslan has entrusted me to rule this land and I intend to be completely devoted to that task. I wish I was free to love you the way you deserve to be loved, but I am afraid my priorities will not permit that. I will always care for you Susan...I will dream of you and all of the things I cannot have."

Legolas heard him shuffle and he assumed he had taken her in his arms. A sickening pang of envy hit him as he fought the urge to rush back into the room and pummel the young boy, but he calmed, realizing that this was simply a goodbye kiss. Caspian had relinquished his pursuit of Susan.

Caspian pulled her to him and laid a lingering kiss on her lips as he whispered, "I will never forget the first moment I laid eyes on you and the time we spent alone. I will very fondly remember the night we swam together...I was telling the truth when I told you that every moment we were together was special, because my life was brighter the moment you walked into it. I will always love you, but only as a friend. Although I do wish we could be so much more. I wanted to know and love you more deeply. Letting you go is difficult, but I know Aslan has plans for each of us." He kissed her once more, then left.

* * *

**I know it was long, but FINALLY. The war is won. Let's get to some hot LegoSue action shall we? **

**Chapter 6 is closer than you think....  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the dining hall of the castle was bustling, filled to the brim with the monarchs and members of the fellowship. Of course the hobbits were front and center, eating twice as much food as the average man. Caspian made a brief appearance at breakfast to invite the Pevensies to sit in on the council meetings as his advisors. They agreed and filed out of the room. Susan and Legolas watched each other as she left, leaving him sitting with his old friends.

"I really like Narnia...it's kind of like being on holiday!" said Pip through a mouthful of food.

Frodo nodded, "I couldn't agree more. Being away from Middle Earth has helped me a great deal."

Gimli sat back in his chair, "The dwarf women here are quite beautiful! No beards though..."

Everyone gave a small laugh, "So what do we do today?" asked Sam.

"The kings and queens have arranged for a day at the beach for you. It's a lovely spot..very relaxing," said Trufflehunter as he entered the room.  


* * *

A couple of hours later, Legolas stood on the beach, removing his cloak and tunic. Since he was just with his fellow brothers in arms, he figured it would be safe to swim shirtless for now. He closed his eyes and dove into the water, swimming a ways out to sea. He saw Susan ride up to the beach as he waded in the deep water.

Smiling, he swam back to shore.

Susan saw his silhouette rise from the water. His bare, toned chest glistened in the afternoon sun, leaving her breathless as she stared at him. He realized he was half naked and quickly grabbed his tunic, slipping it on as he gave Lucy, Edmund and Peter an apologetic look.

After some moments of talking to the others and playing in the sand, Legolas sat, staring out over the water. He watched as Susan walked further down the beach. She delicately lifted her dress and stuck her toes in the water daintily. He admired her feet, ankles and lower calf, imagining being able to massage the soft skin there. She looked at him and smiled shyly. She wore a plain dress that was wet at the hem, her hair was tousled by the wind and her face was flushed from running and playing in the sun. He realized he'd never seen a sight more beautiful than her at that very moment.  


* * *

  
Dinner that evening was unremarkable, save for the hobbits nearly crying tears of joy when the cook presented a full roasted pig to the table. Legolas watched as Susan and her siblings left the table. Legolas needed to speak with her, alone.

Hours later, as the entire castle drifted off to slumber, Legolas silently made his way to Susan's chambers. He knocked, then heard her voice call from within, "Who is it?"

"Legolas" he said, trying to keep his voice low so that he didn't disturb anyone else.

She opened the door quickly. She was still in the process of putting a robe over her flimsy nightgown, "Legolas. Is everything alright?"

"May I speak with you?"

She nodded and opened her door wider, motioning for him to come in. He hesitated. His original plan was to take her for an evening walk, but he completely forgot that she would already be changed into her bed clothes, thus, ill prepared for an evening walk. She closed and bolted the door behind him and turned around, closing her robe in the front and crossing her arms.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No...well, yes. I am sorry for disturbing you so late. I don't usually sleep every night so it's fairly easy for me to lose track of time."

"No, it's fine. I haven't been sleeping well anyways. What bothers you Legolas?"

He clasped his hands together and looked at her, "Susan...I am unsure how to begin...I...I do not know what you've done to me."

She looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You make me forget myself...you have created desires within me that I've never felt in my entire life. The first moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted to disregard every sense of propriety, take you in my arms...and make you mine."

Susan felt butterflies in her stomach as he spoke. Immediately a rush of heat made its way up her spine, causing her cheeks to flush red before she could avert her eyes.

"I can't stop thinking of you. You're everything I have dreamt of in a lover, mate and wife..." he whispered.

She lowered her voice and turned away from him, "We've only know each other a few days."

He approached her from behind and breathed in her scent, "I know...but I have spent decades courting women without finding the right one. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that I needed you."

She turned back around, their faces mere inches apart, "This could all just be physical Legolas. How can we know for sure that what is between us is not a passing fancy?"

Legolas couldn't take it anymore. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her to him, crushing his body against hers as their lips met for a hungry kiss.

"We can't...we shouldn't" she whispered as they reluctantly broke the kiss.

She stared at him with lust in her eyes for a moment, then grabbed his face and pulled him back into the kiss, pressing her breasts against his chest.  
He murmured as his lips quickly moved to her neck to lay hungry, wet kisses on her soft flesh, "I know this isn't right..."

"No it's terribly improper..." she moaned as he nibbled on her skin.

They fell onto the bed with him on top of her as he pulled her robe open. One hand reached down and hiked up her nightgown so that he could grip her firm thigh, raising her leg around his waist as his lips moved back to hers.

He couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to stop himself even if he could. He wanted her, regardless of the consequences and regardless of propriety. The "good" part of his conscience was a mere whisper, while everything else in his mind was screaming for him to ravish her body. He sat up, shedding his tunic and unlacing his pants. She wiggled out of her robe as he pushed her nightgown up her body snatching it over her head. He shuddered when he saw her naked sex, instantly dipping his face into the sweet crevice. She opened her legs wider as his tongue dipped into her, expertly stroking her flowery folds. She arched her back and gasped, gripping onto the blankets as he pleasured her.

"Legolas..." she whispered as he continued his motions. His hands roamed upwards blindly, capturing her breast in his hand. "We shouldn't" she protested weakly as he gently stopped his motions and kissed her thigh, then sat up on the bed.

"I will gladly stop if that is what you truly wish, but you must know that I have never felt for another in my long life the way I feel for you. I never thought I could care for someone so deeply...especially only days after meeting them. The truth is, you've captured my heart Susan...and I haven't the slightest clue how to get it back."

A tear rolled down her face as they stared into each others eyes. She pulled him on top of her and kissed him lovingly, holding his face in his hands. He gently broke the kiss and looked into her eyes as he took her hand and kissed her palm.

She reached between them and lined his manhood up with her slit. He wordlessly pushed inside of her, kissing her mouth to muffle her slight cry. He gave her a moment to get used to the sensation, then slowly began moving in and out of her, reverently touching her face as they made love.

She moaned as the pleasure began to take over her body, causing her to fight to keep her eyes open. He stroked her head and stared down into her eyes, laying soft kisses on her face every few moments.

The passion between them began to build as their orgasms approached. He put his lips to her ear and whispered as he felt her body shudder beneath him, "Annon gur nîn achen Susan...Amin mela lle (I give you my heart Susan...I love you)"

She arched her back beneath him and cried out, cumming hard. He pumped in and out of her at a feverish pace, finally releasing inside of her.

A warm sensation took over his body as he clutched her tight, panting into her neck as waves of pleasure washed over them. He murmured soft words to her in Elvish as she smiled, shuddering beneath him.

He finally slipped from her and pulled the cover over them as he laid on his side, his head propped up in his hand as he watched her eyes blink slowly.

"What did you say right before I...when we were..." she blushed as her voice trailed off.

"Well I suppose I can tell you..." his finger traced down her face, "I told you that I gave you my heart and that I love you."

She smiled and breathed out, "You leave in three days..."

He almost felt sick to his stomach as she reminded him of his impending departure. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes...I know, but I want to be sure that every moment I have left with you is as beautiful as it can be."

She bit her lip to keep from crying, "What will you do when you go back?"

"I shall go to the Grey Havens and sail into the west after we leave the hobbits in Bree."

Susan looked concerned, "But I thought...I thought you said that was the equivalent of dying?"

He nodded, "Your brother, Peter, told me it sounds similar to Aslan's country. Perhaps it is the same place. I just cannot imagine wanting to go on in Middle Earth if you are not by my side."

She scooted closer to his body, "What now?"

"Now...we make the most of the little time we have left. Of all the experiences I have had in my life, being with you will be the memories I hold most fondly to." He pulled her close and whispered, "Ce i velethril cuil nîn (Love of my life)"

She giggled, "You really must teach me how to speak your language."

"You really wish to learn?" he stared at her curiously.

"Yes, I would love to" she sat up, holding the sheet to her bare chest with one arm.

"Well...Amin mela lle means I love you."

She stared into his eyes, "Amin mela lle."

He pulled her face to his and kissed her softly, "Perfect."

They made love once more before she fell into a peaceful sleep. He watched her as she slept, gently tracing his fingers over her body. He touched her belly and sighed. For the first time that night, he regretted his actions. He prayed that she was not with child. He couldn't bear the thought of her bearing, birthing and raising his child on her own.

"The lion wouldn't do that. He couldn't...could he?" Legolas thought.

Legolas attempted to shake off his fears as he gently woke Susan up, "I must go before your brothers and sister wake."

She murmured, "Love you..."

He kissed her forehead before slipping from her room, silently making his way back to his own chambers.  


* * *

After breakfast the following morning, she pulled him aside, "I want to show you something...can you meet me in the stables in five minutes?"

"Of course" he nodded.

She smiled and rushed off.

A half hour later, they were on their horses. Susan rode ahead of him, leading him toward ruins that overlooked the very same beach they played in the previous day. Once they were off their horses, she led him by the hand to the ruins, "This is Cair Paravel...my home when my siblings and I ruled Narnia."

He wandered around, looking at the remains of the castle she once called her home. "I can tell it was beautiful."

She nodded, "I have many fond memories of this place."

"Trumpkin told me you and your siblings reign was the happiest in Narnia's history."

"And the happiest time of my life...until now." Susan sat down in the grass. "Caspian has agreed to have this palace rebuilt."

He took her hands in his, "I would have loved to live here with you Susan."

She smiled sadly, then looked down, "Every time I close my eyes, I can see the life we should have had. I can see the life we would have had together and it breaks my heart Legolas..."

He kissed her hands, "I can as well my love. Hold onto those dreams. They shall bring you comfort when I am no longer near."

They embraced as tears rolled down her face. He could feel the pain in his chest and closed his eyes, suppressing the sob that welled in his throat. He realized he'd be fortunate not to immediately die of a broken heart once he returned to Middle Earth.

* * *

**Smut, as promised! Here's a riddle: What does every fic written by me contain?? Babies!! It's only normal though. I just had my son last summer, so I have baby on the brain constantly. Besides, there weren't really any super dependable contraceptives back then, so it's inevitable, but I am not guaranteeing a LegoSue baby.**


	7. Chapter 7

After Legolas and Susan returned to the castle, she excused herself to get ready for lunch. Aragorn was waiting for him just outside of the stables. He wore a knowing expression and leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Did you have a nice ride my friend?" Aragorn asked as he pushed off of the wall to walk up to Legolas.

"It was lovely."

"I am concerned for you Legolas."

The elf looked down and sighed, "I know....you should be." Legolas lowered his voice and led Aragorn away from the stables, "Hen melon Aragorn...(I love her Aragorn)"

Aragorn shook his head and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know...and for that, I am sorry."

"I do not know what to do. I feel as though I will cease to exist if I cannot be with her, but we are leaving in two days...I do not believe I will be able to bear the grief. I spent my whole life doing what was expected of me and saving the lives of others...now I do not even possess the power to save my own life. I don't understand...I've searched for someone to love for hundreds of years and I find her in a world I am not allowed to stay in. It's cruel..."

Aragorn looked at his friend with concern and pity, "She knows this?"

Legolas nodded, "We've spent hours talking...we even..." his voice trailed off.

Aragorn pulled his friend further away from the castle, "You even what Legolas? You laid with her?"

Legolas looked Aragorn directly in the eyes, "Uma. (Yes.)"

Aragorn shook his head and sighed, "What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking? I was thinking that after nearly 3000 years of life, I finally found someone who warmed my heart and brightened my spirit. I was thinking that I only had a few days out of my existence to tell her how much I love her...and then I discovered there weren't enough words to describe how I felt about her, so I showed her. We showed each other."

Aragorn looked at his friend in disbelief, "Have you no thought of consequences? She could be with child now! Even if she isn't, you will both depart with holes in your heart bigger than they would have been had you not consummated your relationship!" Aragorn paced for a few moments, then looked back at his friend, who had his head turned downward.

"I knew the risks, but when I am with her...everything else ceases to matter. Aragorn, you know of what I speak. Perhaps she is not with child...you and Arwen consummated your relationship and she isn't pregnant."

Aragorn looked away and sighed, "She is...just a few weeks by her reckoning."

Legolas stuttered, "That is...that's wonderful Aragorn...I am happy for you."

"Thank you. It is truly a joyous time for us...but it is because I can be there for her when the time comes for our child to be born and raised."

Legolas looked down, "I wouldn't wish her to raise my child alone. I have always desired to be a father. I know I should be able to practice more restraint, but we have a connection Aragorn. You of all people should be able to understand such a thing."

Aragorn's expression softened as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I can only offer you my support old friend. I do not know what tomorrow holds, but I do know the strength of your love will carry you through the days following your separation. You mustn't give up on living."  


* * *

  
Immediately following Legolas' talk with Aragorn, he stalked the castle looking for Susan. He happened upon one of the many libraries. He entered the room, looking around as he heard a little voice call his name.

"Legolas! Hello!" Lucy hopped up from her chair and bounded toward him.

"Hello Lucy...how are you this afternoon?"

"Lovely...are you looking for Susan?" she eyed him curiously.

Legolas was a bit taken aback at the little girls intuitiveness, "What makes you ask that little one?"

"I have seen the way you two look at each other. She's always looking for you round the castle and your expression changes when you see her. I think you might love her."

Legolas sat down on a nearby chair and stared into the distance, "You are right Lucy. I am in love with her, but I am afraid we haven't much time together."

"I know...we always talk about how Aslan does everything for a reason, but I honestly cannot fathom the reason why he would separate you two...you don't seem to have any real reason to return to Middle Earth do you?"

He shook his head wordlessly, but favored the girl with a comforting smile.

"Then I don't know why Aslan would tear you two apart." Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps she is better off with Caspian."

"You honestly believe that?"

"I do not know what I believe anymore. All I know is that I've been alone all this time and have found love, and now, mere days after meeting my soulmate, she is being snatched away from me." He stood, realizing he had already said too much, "Thank you for your conversation Lucy, but I must be off."

She nodded and watched him leave. When she felt he was out of earshot she closed her eyes briefly, "Aslan...please let him stay."  


* * *

  
Legolas found Susan knocking on the door of his chamber, "There you are! I was just coming to get you for a late lunch."

"I was hoping to spend some time alone with you, if at all possible."

A seductive smirk spread across her face, "Absolutely."

He looked both ways down the hallway then let her into his room, closing and locking the door behind them. She immediately started kissing him, but he peeled her off of him gently, "I want to just spend time with you. I want to talk...I want to hold you."

She smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek, "That's lovely..."

They skipped lunch and laid on his bed, talking, laughing and holding each other for several hours. Legolas jumped up, "I believe your brother is approaching..."

Surely enough, a few seconds later, Edmund knocked on the door, "Legolas, are you in there? Have you seen Susan?"

"I am here...just getting changed for dinner. I saw her just a few moments ago, she said she would meet us in the dining hall."

"Well...alright..." Legolas put a finger up to his mouth to signal for Susan to be quiet. He could still hear Edmund breathing on the other side of the door. When the coast was clear, he let out a sigh before they shared a hearty laugh. He helped her sneak from his room unnoticed before dinner. She lied to her siblings, telling her she had a bit of a headache and that she would retire early. Soon after, as the hobbits were drinking ale and dancing on tables, he slipped from the room and arrived at Susan's door. He heard voices inside and looked through the cracked door. Caspian stood by the fire as Susan sat at her vanity.

"I am building a ship...it's called the Dawn Treader. It should be completed within a year. I was hoping you and Peter would stay behind in my stead while Lucy and Edmund came with me. I need the both of you to rule while I am away." he walked to where she sat and kneeled before her. "Perhaps once I get back from my journey, we could consider a courtship?" Legolas watched as Susan bit her lip.

"I...I'm not sure Caspian. That is quite a long while from now."

He took her hand and kissed it, "I understand Susan. You need not make a decision now. Just keep it in your mind." As Caspian stood, Legolas ducked out of sight as he watched the young king leave her chambers.

Legolas approached her door and knocked. She opened it with an almost annoyed look on her face. He could tell she thought he was Caspian, coming back for another pitch for his courtship, or worst, a kiss. She seemed relieved to see him and immediately opened her door wide, beckoning him inside.

"I am glad to see you," she smiled as she closed the door behind him.

He pulled her into a hungry kiss and wordlessly began to undress her. When she finally stood naked before him, he picked her up and gently laid her on the bed, laying gentle kisses up and down her body. "I just want to remember you like this...I want to be able to close my eyes and see you before me in all of your glory."

She rolled onto her side and brought his face level to hers, kissing him sweetly on the lips. He undressed himself and laid next to her. They took the time to gently caress each others bodies before she straddled him, sliding his manhood deep inside of her. She put her head back and moaned as he sat up, holding her body to his. Their bodies rocked together, their rhythm perfectly matched. He kissed her neck and chest, whispering sweet nothings against her skin.

He lifted his head up to kiss her lips, "Ce i velethril cuil nîn Susan...(You are the love of my life Susan...)"

She smirked as he nibbled her ear, "I have no idea what you just said, but keep saying it."

He moaned through a soft laugh, "You've heard that before...I said you are the love of my life."

"Music to my ears Legolas..." she closed her eyes and moaned softly as her body began to shudder against him. "I'm close...I'm close."

He clutched her body to his tightly as they rocked harder against each other as they both came, crying out in unison. He kissed her neck and whispered, "No matter what the rest of your life brings, know that I truly love you."

She stared into his eyes, "Amin mella lle."

He smiled, "And I you Susan."

* * *

**Keep reviewing please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Legolas woke Susan just before dawn, "I must go my love...I will see you at breakfast."

She ran a hand through her hair and sat up, hugging him, "I wish you didn't have to go. The least we should be able to do is spend our last full day together, uninterrupted."

He held her as if his life depended on it as his heart seemed to struggle to beat. "Susan...I do not know how I will live without you." He could feel her crying before the first tear fell from her eyes. The deep sorrow and dread she felt was almost making him sick to his stomach.

She sobbed as rivers of tears fell from her eyes, "I don't want you to go...there has to be a way you can stay. I could not bear it if you left. We have to do something...I can't sit idly by while my world is snatched away from me!"

He held her face in both of his hands and kissed away each tear, "I will meet you back here in 30 minutes. Get dressed, there is something we must do."  


* * *

  
Thirty minutes later, Susan opened her door to find Legolas standing there. He took her hand and led her to the stables. They rode on the same horse, arriving at Cair Paravel just as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

He helped her off the horse and led her into what she told him was the main hall. He picked a couple of wild flowers and fashioned a small crown, placing it on top of her head. "In my culture, in order to marry, all the couple has to do is say vows to each other and consummate their union. No one has to be present..."

She smiled sadly at him, "Are you saying you want to marry me?"

He kneeled before her and stared up into her eyes, "Years from now, when I am long gone, I do not wish for you to look back at what we have as some sordid affair. I want to be remembered as your loving husband, who worshiped the very ground you tread upon."

She nodded and laughed softly with tears in her eyes, "I don't even have any vows prepared!"

He stood and kissed her hands, "I will begin then."

They stood in the middle of the ruins as the sun shone down on them, "The first time I laid eyes on you, you took my breath away. I couldn't believe it. After almost 3000 years of being alone, you awoke a part of my soul I did not even know I had. You made me love Susan...and I will forever be in your debt because of that."

She smiled, "That was beautiful...is it my turn now?"

He laughed and nodded, gently squeezing her hand, "Whenever you are ready."

She took a deep breath and stared into his eyes, "I wasn't looking for love, but I knew it when I saw you. It wasn't because of your archery skills, strength or grace...although those things are nice too," They both laughed gently, but her eyes soon fell back to his "...but it is your kindness, your humor, your gentle touch. I feel protected when I am with you...I feel loved and completely safe. You are the last person I want to see before I lay my head down at night and the first person I wish to see when I wake."

He took her in his arms and kissed her, sealing their union, "No matter who you may love in the future, or what happens to me once I am returned to my world, at this moment, we are husband and wife. I will always remember and cherish our love."

"That was a beautiful ceremony," a booming voice said as they both swirled around. It was Aslan.

They both immediately bowed as Legolas wondered how such a large being was able to sneak up on him undetected.

"Rise, young ones." Susan and Legolas did as they were told, but continued to look down. "You look troubled, this should be a joyous day for the both of you."

Susan's tears threatened to fall as she trembled, "It would be if the love of my life weren't being ripped away from me tomorrow." She sniffled and wiped at her tears as Legolas took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Aslan laughed softly, "I told you a portal would be opened, yes, but I never said Legolas had to leave. It seems that in your desperation for one another, you misunderstood me. Although I would have preferred that you waited before acting upon your love, I suppose I can understand, given the circumstances you thought you were in."

Legolas picked a stunned and smiling Susan up and twirled her around, kissing her gently.

"Legolas, I understand that in your culture, you are already married, but in Narnia, things are quite different. You must both take your relationship a bit slower and abide by royal customs. Susan is a queen in this land, and a courtship must be made public, as well as a betrothal and wedding. Susan is not pregnant now only because of my grace and understanding, but if you continue laying with one another before your official marriage, there will be consequences."

They nodded and looked at each other, then back at Aslan.

"Legolas. Your intuitive love for nature, archery expertise and many elvish talents will serve as a valuable tool to the royal house of a newly reunited Narnian and Telmarine people. I name you Legolas Greenleaf, the Marksman Duke of Narnia. Your experience on the battlefield will serve you well in this position. Defend her borders and help keep her armies readied to defend her at the slightest threat."

Aslan gave them a soft smile, then turned and disappeared into the forest.  


* * *

  
By the time Legolas and Susan arrived back at the castle, breakfast was being served. Aragorn watched as they walked in together. Legolas asked for his friends to meet him in the south courtyard after breakfast so that he could tell them of his plans to stay in Narnia. Susan watched him go and turned to her brothers and sister with a bright smile. "He is staying in Narnia!"

"What? How is that possible?" Peter and Edmund asked as Lucy smiled down at her plate.

"We went to Cair Paravel for...for a morning ride and Aslan appeared...letting him know that although the portal would be opened to Middle Earth, Legolas didn't have to go back if he did not wish it. He said there was nothing left in Middle Earth for him, so he decided to stay. Aslan named him the marksman Duke of Narnia."

"Oh! Like you Susan! You're the Marksman Queen!" exclaimed Lucy.

Susan blushed and looked to her brothers, "His expertise on the battlefield will definitely be put to some use here. Those bothersome Calormenes might think Narnia is ripe for the picking after the civil war we just went through," said Peter as he turned his suspicious eyes away from his sister.  


* * *

  
The members of the fellowship were sad to hear that their friend would not be returning with them. They all hugged him, including Gimli who seemed to have been sniffling when he walked away.

Legolas was left alone with Aragorn, who cracked a smile and hugged his friend tight. "Although I will miss you, I am happy for you."

Legolas sighed, "We have been through much together old friend. I've saved your life and you've saved mine on many occasions...you've been there for me more than any friend has. I am sorry I won't be there to watch your children grow."

Aragorn released Legolas from the embrace and kept a hand on his friend's shoulder, "If we have a male child, his middle name shall be Legolas."  


* * *

  
The dinner that evening was one to honor the fellowship and their last evening in Narnia. Legolas and Susan thought it appropriate to keep their courtship secret for now, since it was clear Caspian still held a torch for her.

"We thank you for your friendship, your hospitality, and most of all, your food! If we were to return, we would only ask that you stock up on pipe weed!" Merry said as he stood on the table.

When the party was over, Legolas walked Susan to her chambers and kissed her hand and gently caressed the soft skin of her palm, "This is going to be difficult...I can already tell." He smiled at her and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I wonder what he meant by consequences..." Susan said as she eyed him hungrily.

He laughed and took a step back, bowing formally, "Goodnight, my gentle queen."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled as he walked away.  


* * *

  
The following day, Caspian, the Pevensies and Legolas walked to the woods near the How, where they first entered Narnia. Aslan appeared to them in a clearing beside a large tree with a gaping hole in the middle.

"This is where you shall re enter your world. You shall wake in Lothlorien and proceed on your journey. All but 10 minutes will have passed since you were last there. Blessings and thanks to all of you for being servants of good."

Legolas bid a heartfelt farewell to each and every one of his friends, hugging them tight and speaking words of comfort and thanks for the lessons they have taught him. He watched as they lined up next to the tree. "You were the best dwarf I ever knew." Gimli said as Legolas smiled and held back a sob, "It was a privilege to know and fight with all of you. I will forever cherish your friendship...Raid gîn celin ar i 'waew chwest adel chen. (May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back.)"  
Legolas watched as they turned around and disappeared one by one into the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

(4 months after the departure of the fellowship)

Caspian had been busy...so busy he didn't notice the admiring gazes and flirtatious jokes Susan and Legolas shared. It was too far from his mind. He had to handle diplomatic matters, budgets, treaties and trade agreements...but he was exceptionally thankful for the help of the Pevensies and Legolas. The elf was highly skilled in military strategies and made it his business to rigorously recruit and train soldiers for the newly united Narnian army.

Legolas and Susan were finding it harder and harder to resist the urge to make love again. They didn't trust themselves to be left alone because as soon as they were, bodies were pressed against each other and passionate kisses were shared. They found that him teaching her to speak his language was the best way to keep their minds off of their wanton desires, so she was becoming almost conversational in Sindarin.

They took the opportunity to develop secret nicknames for each other. She called him Cund vell, meaning beloved prince and he called her Bereth vell, meaning beloved queen. They both frequently called each other "melamin", meaning my love.  


* * *

  
As Caspian began to settle into his duties as king, he began to show Susan more attention and Legolas immediately took notice. Legolas watched the way he looked at her and he knew it didn't make Susan nearly as uneasy at it made him. They still hadn't made their courtship public and Legolas was beginning to grow uneasy with the young king constantly staring at the woman he already considered to be his wife.

He sat with Susan at lunch one afternoon and decided to break his silence, "I think Caspian is in love with you."

Susan almost choked as she took a drink of water, "Wha-what?!"

"I said, I think Caspian is in love with you."

"Cund vell, even if your suspicions were true...it doesn't matter. You are the one I want. If you wish, we can announce our courtship."

"The timing isn't right. I want your brothers to approve and I am still trying to prove to them that I am worthy of you."

She sighed, "Do not worry about Caspian melamin (my love)...I am yours...come, I want to give you something."

She led him back to her chambers and closed the door behind them. She went over to her desk and pulled something out of a drawer. She turned around and held up a chain with a small pendant shaped like a bow and arrow at the end made from gold and decorated with diamonds.

"This would have been my wedding gift to you, but I feel you need it now more than ever. Wear this as a symbol of our love for archery and for each other." She put it over his head and stared into his eyes, laying a gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss soon grew more passionate as she whispered against his lips, "I can't wait anymore melamin..I need you inside of me."

He reacted quickly, yanking her dress up and picking her up to sit her on her desk, spilling pens and inkwells onto the floor. She quickly unlaced his pants as he pushed himself inside of her, grunting against her neck.

"Melamin...make love to me Cund vell..." she whispered.

He pumped into her hard as she gripped his waist with her legs. They kissed hungrily as they both feverishly worked for the release they had so desperately craved for months. They both came hard, shuddering against each other. After a few moments, he lifted his head to look at her, but they soon averted each others gaze. He pulled from her and closed his pants as she stood straightening out her dress.

There was a long moment of silence as he stood with his back to her as he smoothed out his clothes and hair. They both felt guilty and it showed. Aslan himself had warned them of this...and now they faced consequences that they were unsure of. He turned around and kissed her hand, "I am sorry...I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be silly melamin...it was my fault too."

"Tomorrow, Glenstorm and I are to take a group of soldiers out to investigate claims of Telmarine rebels in the north forest. I will be gone for few days. Perhaps the time apart will give us the opportunity to calm ourselves."

She hugged him and he kissed her forehead before leaving her room.

She shuddered as she stood there, feeling his seed leak out onto her thigh beneath her dress.

* * *

  
Susan sat in the garden the following day, reading a book as Caspian approached. She smiled up at him, "Caspian...hello. What brings you here?"

"I was hoping to find you Susan. Are you enjoying yourself here?"

"Absolutely. It's lovely."

"More so because you are here my queen."

"Thank you Caspian...but I do not believe I am worthy of such a compliment." she said as she smiled politely, then looked back down at her book.

"Nonsense Susan, you are the fairest woman I've ever laid eyes on..." he sat next to her and touched her hand, then leaned in and kissed her, catching her by surprise.

She jumped and pulled away, "I don't think--"

She was interrupted by a servant rushing toward them, "Sire, the dignitaries from Archenland have arrived earlier than expected! You are needed at the docks."

"I do hope we can continue this at a later date..." he whispered before leaving.  


* * *

  
That evening, a ball was held to welcome the Archenland dignitaries. They were a friendly and almost rowdy bunch. One of the many gifts they brought to the court was several gallons of their delicious fine wines, which all monarchs, save for Lucy, took full advantage of. Susan never drank before, not even during the Golden Age, but she knew it would be rude to not partake of their guests gifts, so she started off with a glass, while the dignitaries and the monarchs around her drank full bottles of wine.

"Come on Su! I dare you to finish a bottle by yerself! Betcha caaaan't!" Edmund yelled, raising his bottle.

She smirked at him. She was never one to refuse a bet, especially one against her brothers, so she drank..and drank...and drank. Soon she was nearly falling off of her chair as the party ended. Subjects were gone and the monarchs and dignitaries were the only ones left. Susan stood and held onto Caspian's equally unsteady shoulder for support.

He looked at her and giggled uncontrollably, clearly drunk, "Leaving us are ya?!"

She nodded and stumbled backwards a little, but caught herself, "Yes...and I know you will miss me! Namaarie! Quel du! (Farewell! Good evening!)" She pointed at Caspian and touched his nose, almost poking him in the eye in the process. "Goodnight my friends! Old and new...I regret to inform you that our evening is through! That rhymed! Ha!" She laughed as Peter picked her up and took her to her room. She laughed loudly and patted peter on the head repeatedly as he laid her on her bed. Her handmaidens came in and dressed her in her nightgown. Before leaving, they opened the window to let a breeze in but didn't bother to light a fire because of the extreme warmth of the summer evening. They left her laying in darkness with only the light of the moon illuminating her room.  


* * *

  
Caspian came stumbling down the hallway, attempting to be quiet but actually making more noise in the process. He came upon Susan's door and knocked quietly, "Suuuusan?" He tried the handle and crept in. He saw her silhouette on the bed and set the bottle down on her nightstand as he whispered, his speech slurred, "Susan...you wake?"

She stirred a little and opened her eyes. She felt like she was floating. She couldn't see a thing in the darkness, but she faintly heard a voice in the distance, "Melamin...is that you? Come here..." She murmured, thinking it was Legolas. He would be the only one sneaking into her room as she slept, right?

"Yes is me...I'm coming" he slurred as he began to undress, stumbling around the room.

She stretched and shuddered as she felt him climb into bed, lazily moving his hands beneath her nightgown. He fingered her gently, working to get her wet. She moaned nonsensically to him, but was actually murmuring in elvish. He simply moaned in agreement as her juices began coating his finger.

"Mmmm...love" he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Cund vell, make love to me now" she slurred, making cund vell sound more like 'come here'.

He pulled her nightgown over her head and kissed her neck as he slipped himself inside of her. She moaned in approval as he buried his face in her bosom, suckling and licking at her nipples. Her mind was cloudy and in the darkness she saw nothing. She only felt him. She was far too inebriated to notice that he didn't speak elvish back to her or call her "melamin" as she did to him.

Although she was barely conscious, her body responded to his actions, causing her to shudder and buck beneath him. It wasn't long before they both came, and her world went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

When Susan woke up, her head felt as if it were splitting open. She tried to shield her eyes from the invading light of the sun, but it was no use. She slowly tried to sit up, but felt a familiar stickiness between her legs and bumped against a body next to her. She gasped..."Caspian?!"

He murmured groggily until he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. He rolled over and opened his eyes as he held his head, then jumped up, "Susan!?" He looked around the room, "Oh my...I...we...did we?"

She wrapped the sheet around her body and jumped up, collecting his clothes and tossing them at him, "Yes! You have to leave! Oh Aslan...I can't believe that happened...do you remember anything? I don't remember anything! Why can't I remember anything!?" she squeaked, obviously panicking.

He pulled on his pants and rushed over to her, pulling her into a cautious embrace. "Shhh...calm down."

"Calm down!? What do you mean calm down?! I've betrayed..." her voice trailed off.

"Susan...you've betrayed who?"

She looked at him a moment, "My brothers...my sister...the Narnian people...I've betrayed their trust."

"I am sorry...I barely remember last night, I do apologize for my actions. But I do care for you."

"I know Caspian, but I thought anything we might have had was over when you told me about wanting to avoid being distracted by me. I let go of you."

He took her hands and kissed her fingertips, "But I have not let go of you."

She shook her head, "You must..."

"Why must I? Can you name a better potential queen for me?" She looked down and clutched the sheet around her tighter as he traced a finger over her bare shoulder. "Susan, I do regret not remembering last night...I would have wanted to remember every inch of your body" he whispered, then leaned down and kissed her neck. She shuddered but quickly caught a hold of her senses and jumped back.

"You have to go, someone will catch you."

He nodded, "You are right." Caspian dressed quickly and kissed her cheek before slipping from the room.

She bathed that morning. She sat in the tub until the water turned so cold her teeth chattered, but she still felt unclean.  


* * *

  
When Legolas got back, she greeted him formally along with Caspian and her siblings, but he caught her alone a couple of hours later and pulled her to a hidden nook and kissed her. She was still wracked with guilt over the incident, but worked hard not to show it.

He eyed her carefully, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and kissed him, playing with a lock of his hair to keep her eyes away from his, "I just missed you..."

He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes, "Something is the matter...I just cannot tell what it is. Are you still feeling guilty about what happened between us?"

She had been so worried about what happened with Caspian that she had almost forgotten about the rushed, but heated lovemaking they shared on top of her desk right before he left.

"Yes, I am...we disobeyed a direct instruction from a deity, I'm right to feel guilty."

He sighed, "I do as well melamin, but I promise I will not lose control again until we are married."  


* * *

(9 weeks later)

Thanks to the skills of Narnian carpenters, the Dawn Treader was finished several months ahead of time. Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, Trumpkin and Reepicheep were ready to set sail that morning, but Susan was having a difficult time leaving her room.

She stared at her reflection in the vanity and sighed. She looked horrible. She'd just finished getting sick for the third time that morning and she had a terrible feeling more was on the way. She trembled, looking down at her hands as tears fell down her face. She was pregnant.

No doctor, midwife or physician was needed to confirm it. She knew it from the first moment she nearly ran from the room when the chef brought a roast chicken out. Her breasts were swollen and so tender she could barely stand to tighten her corset beneath them and she couldn't seem to get enough sleep. For the first week after she noticed her nausea, she was in complete denial, but weeks continued passing and her monthly menstruation was a no show twice in a row.

She sniffled and wiped the tears away, then walked over to her basin and splashed water on her face. She took a few deep breaths and walked around the room, trying to make the redness of her eyes go away. After a few moments, she joined everyone in the library.

"Su, we missed you at breakfast again!" said Lucy as she watched her sister walk in.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked as he noticed the redness of her nose.

"Oh I'm fine, just allergies that's all...are you all packed and ready?" She said, desperately attempted to divert everyone's attention from her health. From the corner of the room, Legolas eyed her up and down.

For the past few weeks, he could tell something was a bit different about her, but he had yet to put his finger on it. She was skipping meals, excusing herself constantly and always seemed exhausted. He felt like the answer was always at the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't figure it out.

They walked to the stables and bid them all farewell. Legolas glared as Caspian took Susan's hand and kissed it.

When Caspian, Edmund and Lucy were gone, Peter hurried off to attend meetings, leaving Susan standing alone with Legolas. She smiled as they walked to the library, "Are you sure you are feeling alright? You haven't quite been yourself lately."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Perhaps it's just the change in the weather."

He nodded wordlessly.

They reached the library, "So what books were you trying to find?" he asked.

"Something adventurous, like Moby Dick."

"What's that?"

"A famous book from my world...rather entertaining."

She climbed the ladder to look for a book on the second level of the library. He knew she was slightly accident prone, so he walked over and braced the ladder with both hands. She laughed softly as they both noticed he was eye level with her butt. He blushed as she began to walk down the stairs but he stopped her, looking as if he was listening for something. His breath caught in his throat as he slowly grasped her hips and turned her around so that her belly was at his eye level as she stood on the ladder.

She trembled as he ran his fingers across her belly as he whispered in Elvish. "Melamin, what are you doing?" she asked as panic began to grow within her.

He looked up at her, his eyes searching hers, "You are with child Susan..."

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt sick, "Wha--? How did you know that?"

"I can hear the heartbeat within you...fast and fluid. Very different from your own."

She closed her eyes as she moved down the ladder down the ladder and walked away from him.

"Judging by your reaction, you have known for some time. Why did you not tell me?"

She shut her eyes tight as she imagined Caspian on top of her, then Legolas...then Caspian. She almost collapsed, but his quick reflexes allowed him to reach her before she crumpled to the ground. He sat her down on a nearby chair and knelt before her, holding her hands.

"What is the matter Susan? Shall I fetch a physician?" he asked, concerned.

She sobbed with her head in her hands, "No...I don't need a physician or a midwife or a healer...I need a miracle. Oh Legolas...I've done something so horrible..."

He took her hands from her face, "I understand why you'd be hesitant to tell me my love...but I am truly happy that you are having my child. Do not worry. We will find a way to tell everyone. We'll just have to have a quick wedding."

She cried even harder, leaving him to look pained and confused.

He held her hand, "Susan, please tell me what's wrong."

She took a few deep breaths and wiped at her eyes, attempting to steady herself. "Do you remember when you left for that trip to the northern forest to investigate claims of Telmarine rebels?"

He nodded as she continued, "Well, you know the Archenland dignitaries were here when you got back, but they arrived while you were away, so we had a ball. They brought wine and we were all drinking and playing drinking games...I got so drunk I didn't really know where I was or who was whom. Everyone got drunk really."

A knot formed in the pit of his stomach as he asked the question he needed to know the answer to, but desperately didn't want to ask, "What happened Susan?"

"That night, Peter put me to bed and I remember someone coming into my room, and I thought it was you Legolas, I swear I do. I didn't remember you weren't even in the castle! I even called you melamin and cund vell, but I was too drunk to notice you never said anything back...when I woke up, I saw who it was...it was Caspian. I had invited him into my bed thinking he was you...oh Legolas...melamin...please forgive me. I would never betray you on purpose!" Her body shook violently as she sobbed uncontrollably.

His jaw tightened and he stood up, straight as a board. He spoke in an eerily calm manner, "Are you now telling me that the child you carry may not be mine?"

She stood up as he began pacing the room, muttering in Elvish angrily. He began to leave the room, "Legolas! Please! Speak to me!"

She tried to grab his arm, but he quickly snatched away, turning around to angrily glare at her as tears began forming in his own eyes, "Nin gweriannech! (You betrayed me!)"

She tried to clear her eyes of tears so she could see clearly, but it was no use, "I told you I thought it was you! My heart lies with you! I would never give myself to anyone else on purpose! I made a mistake! I love you more than anything Legolas...I have struggled with this every since it happened."

He stared at her as tears streaked down his face. He knew the affect ales, wines and other spirits had on humans, but that didn't matter now. He was hurt, angry, confused and in need of someone to blame. Legolas thanked Aslan that Caspian was now on a ship, fully out of his reach. No one knows what would have happened had the young king been somewhere within the elf's reach. He would have surely found himself locked in the dungeon tonight.

"I cannot be in your presence now Susan...for I fear I will say something both of us will regret."

He left the room without another word as she crumpled to the floor, hugging herself.

* * *

**I know one reviewer begged me not to make Susan pregnant, but come on!! What's better than some hot baby-daddy drama? Narnia style!! I'm sorry reviewer! I hope you keep reading and the rest of you, please keep reviewing!!**


	11. Chapter 11

*********Special Authors Note*************

**I'm appreciating the reviews, especially from you faithful readers who review each chapter! Please keep them coming! Also, I never meant to make it seem like Caspian was taking advantage of Susan. I'm sorry if it was taken that way. It was simply a case of two drunken people and mistaken identity. If you review the chapter, you can see that Caspian thought Susan knew who he was and was calling him to bed. They were both super drunk, so I was trying to drive home the point that is was really an honest mistake on both her and Caspian's parts. I know the question of why Susan and Legolas haven't made their romance public is playing on everyone's minds and I mentioned before that Legolas was trying to do well in his new position as Duke in order to earn her brother's approval before they announced a courtship. Now, since Susan has found out she's pregnant, it's more so because she's afraid to tell because she doesn't want to hurt Caspian. I'm trying to convey that she cares about Caspian, but the feelings just aren't as deep as the ones she has for Legolas.**

* * *

Legolas rode out to the forest, seeking solace in nature the way he had done so many times as a young elf in Middle Earth. He told Glenstorm where he could be reached and asked that a Griffin be sent if any military trouble were to arise. He camped in the wilderness for several days, eventually losing count on the fourth day.

He sat beside a stream, staring at the running water when he heard someone approaching. He drew an arrow and held up his bow, "You can announce yourself to me or my bow. The choice is yours."

"Whoa! Legolas, don't shoot! It's just me!" Trufflehunter peered from around a tree in the distance.

"Trufflehunter...what are you doing here?" Legolas said as he lowered his bow.

"Glenstorm told me you did not wish to be bothered, but it was a matter of great importance," the badger said as he walked forward.

"What is it?"

"It's Susan..."

Legolas' eyes widened as his ears perked up, "What of Queen Susan?"

"She isn't well sir. She hasn't been eating, she's barely been drinking and of what she does get down, she vomits right back up. She's grown so pale and weak over the past several days...I am terribly worried now because she's taken to bed with a fever. She refuses to have a healer look her over...it's almost as if---oh never mind. It's not my place to speculate."

"It's as if what?" Legolas asked as he began gathering his things and placing them on his saddle. He was still angry for what had transpired, but his love for her couldn't allow him to stay away in her time of need.

Trufflehunter looked down, "It's as if she's afraid someone else will find out what's wrong with her."

Legolas' jaw clenched as he struggled to find the right words to say, "Why did you come for me Trufflehunter?"

"I sat by her bedside during the evening sir...she calls your name in her sleep and whispers something to the affect of...mell a meen? You are truly lucky her brother didn't hear...if he knew his sister was calling your name, he'd be in an uproar. I came for you because I heard members of the fellowship speak of elvish medicine when they were here."

Legolas offered to give Trufflehunter a ride back to the castle out of courtesy, but was relieved when the badger politely declined. He rode as fast as he could to the castle.

* * *

When he reached her room, a hand maiden opened the door. He cautiously approached her bed as he took in the sight of her. Her face was startlingly pale, with beads of sweat on her forehead but she was still beautiful. "Susan?" he whispered as he knelt beside her bed.

Her eyes blinked open as she stared at him in disbelief, "I thought you left me..." she whispered as he took her hand.

He felt her head, "You are feverish. Susan, when did you last drink water?"

She shuddered and shifted uneasily, "I don't remember..."

He looked at the hand maiden, "Fetch me a basin of warm water and ginger root. Have the kitchen bring up a bowl of chicken broth and the juice of a lemon."

The maiden curtsied and hurried off as Legolas poured a glass of water, "Susan, you must drink. You are dehydrated..."

"Every time I try to eat or drink something, I get sick. Besides...are you really concerned with my well being? You left me...you said I betrayed you."

He leaned down and whispered, "Melamin...the child you carry may well be mine. If you do not get you well you could both be in jeopardy."

He served her water as hand maidens arrived with the items Legolas requested, leaving soon after. He massaged her wrist, head and neck with warm cloths, working her pressure points to help relieve nausea. She felt well enough to drink chicken broth and chew on ginger root as he said nothing, but continued to massage her wrists, keeping his head down while he concentrated on his work.

Peter walked into the room, "Legolas...it's good to have you back. I see what Aragorn said about elvish medicine is true! You look much better Su! What in goodness name was wrong with her?"

Legolas and Susan exchanged looks as she stuttered a bit, "It was just a stomach virus. I'm feeling much better now."

Legolas excused himself and retired to his quarters to allow Susan to spend time with her brother. He sat in his room, staring out the window as the sun went down. He'd spent every hour of the past several days thinking about Susan, Caspian and the child that may or may not be his. He knew he was wrong for simply running out on her, but what else was he to do? The only woman he ever loved had laid with another. Whether it was inadvertent or not didn't dull the pain he felt.

He gave up the only life he knew for her...he gave up his immortality for her and now, he felt as if everything he dreamt about and hoped for had been snatched away from him. The hours ticked by and the castle grew quiet. Legolas crept into Susan's room as she slept. He could tell she'd taken a bath before laying down, her brown locks laid on her pillow, still damp. She was still a bit pale, but still as gorgeous as ever. Although pregnancy was not agreeing with her stomach, it was more than agreeing with the rest of her body. Her face held a soft glow and her breasts were more plump and full than he remembered. He laid a hand on her belly and felt the slight roundness beneath his palm. This was the consequence Aslan spoke of. A child, carried by the woman he loved that might not belong to him. If it turned out that Caspian was the father, he would surely claim her as his own and marry her. Where would Legolas be without her? He stood over her, watching her sleep as he contemplated their future together.

* * *

**As usual, please keep the reviews coming, they are greatly appreciated. I don't really have any more pre-written, so I am taking feedback/comments/suggestions for the direction of this story. I know Ramandu's daughter will pop up later on, so there's another character who will be thrown into the mix! I know almost everyone is a LegoSue supporter so I will try not to let you down!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(7 weeks later)**  
The severe nausea had passed, thanks in part to Legolas' strict regiment of plenty of water, wrist massages and ginger root. She had stopped allowing her ladies in waiting to help her get dressed and was going through great pains to hide her growing baby bump.

Legolas came to her room late one evening to discuss her pregnancy. He realized the cat would soon be out of the bag, but she was unwilling to listen to reason.

She began combing her hair out and although he was frustrated with her, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. She was dressed for bed, the thick layers of dress she wore during the day were gone and she was left in her nightgown. The slight roundness of her belly poked through the thin fabric.

"Susan, we can't keep this a secret much longer. You're only going to get bigger."

"I know that...and thank you for pointing that out...but what will the subjects think? What will my family think..and Caspian--"

"Please...do not say his name. It's already unpleasant enough that I see him touching you whenever I close my eyes."

She stood up, "Will you ever truly forgive me? Will you ever be able to look at me the way you used to?"

He sighed and walked up to her, touching her belly, "I look at you like this and a smile immediately comes to my face, but then I remember that this child may not be mine and I feel sick. Don't you know what it means if this is not my baby? It means you will marry Caspian and where does that leave me?"

"How will we be able to tell if this is not your child?"

Legolas smirked sourly and pointed to his ear as he sat down. "Elven traits are dominant, therefore, my child would have slightly leaf shaped ears...blue eyes..." his voice trailed off as if he were imagining the face of his child.

She walked over to him and stroked his face, staring down at him as he rubbed a hand across her belly. "This is what Aslan was talking about" she whispered.

He nodded and stood, taking his face in her hands and he stared into her eyes, "I feel as though we are in a hell of our own making. I think about that night and I hate myself for leaving...I blame Peter for not staying with you...I definitely blame Caspian for his despicable actions. I just can't believe something so foolish would happen. Aslan only knows what will happen once he finds out you're pregnant and that I might be the father."

She pressed her forehead against his and touched his lips with her hand lightly, signaling for him to be silent. "I do not know how else to say this melamin...but it is you. You are my love. You are the one that I truly love and want to spend my life with." She touched the bow and arrow pendant he wore around his neck.

"If this is Caspian's child, you will belong to him...no matter where your heart lies," he whispered as he kissed her lips softly.

"Just know that my heart, my soul..." she pressed herself against him, "...and my body...belong to you tonight cund vell." She kissed him as he ran his hands down her back to cup her buttocks.

Moments later, he was gently pumping in and out of her, staring down into her eyes. He stopped and shook his head, "What's wrong melamin?" she whispered.

"I just can't lose you to him Susan," he whispered as he buried his face in her neck.

She stroked the back of his head, "Cund vell...I am not his to take."

He looked back up at her with dread in his eyes, "He already did take you...he planted his seed inside of you and it is possibly growing within you this very moment."

She took both sides of his face, "Look at me Legolas. This baby is yours...because I am yours."

He nodded and kissed her as they continued to make love. When their passions were sated, he laid holding her as she slept, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't pay attention to the sun rising outside of the window, but soon realized he overstayed his welcome when Peter knocked and quickly burst through the door. Legolas and Susan both jumped, snatching the covers over their bodies as Peter stood their with his mouth hanging open.

"What in the hell is going on here?!"

Legolas pulled on his pants and stood, "Peter...please calm down."

"Calm down?! I find you naked in bed with my sister and you ask me to calm down?! How dare you!"

Susan yanked a nightgown and robe on to hide her belly as the two males in the room stared at each other.

"Peter! He is here at my request..."

"So you're saying you're being a whore then?"

Susan had to grab Legolas by the arm to keep him from advancing on Peter. Her brother would have been no match against the elf. She pulled Legolas back and stood between the two.

"I love Legolas Peter...he is the love of my life. If showing him that makes me a whore, then I'll gladly accept the title."

"Ugh! This is just...wrong! Narnia doesn't necessarily have contraceptives you know! You could get pregnant doing this sort of thing." Peter pinched the bridge of his nose.

Susan looked down and Legolas pursed his lips. Peter caught their expressions and began to panic, "You AREN'T...are you?!"

Susan didn't look up, she simply nodded her head.

Peter wailed, shaking his fists in the air as he stomped back and forth in front of them, murmuring and shooting them both disgusted looks. He finally stopped, "Fine. We need to think of what would be best for our subjects...you two need to be married as soon as possible and it will be announced to the kingdom."

"Peter...it's not that simple." Susan stepped forward. "There's a bit more to this story than you know."

"Su...all I need you to do is marry the father of your child so we don't have a scandal on our hands." Peter said as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Well...that's where it gets a bit complicated..." Susan bit her lip and tip toed over to where he stood. As she recounted the story of the night she and Caspian were together, he nodded, remembering having to put her to bed and how drunk she was. His eyes grew wide with rage when she reached the part of the story in which the young king slipped into her room and made love to her.

"He what?!" Peter yelled.

Legolas finally spoke up, "She claims he was drunk as well, but I wouldn't be so quick to defend his honor."

"Are you really trying to call someone else's honor into question after I found you in bed with my sister? I mean...really?" Peter asked sarcastically as Legolas quieted, almost shrinking back into himself. "Besides, I was with Susan and Caspian that night and I can vouch for the fact that they were both inebriated beyond comprehension."

Susan shot Legolas a look and mouthed the words, "told you" at him.

Peter ran a hand through his hair, "Would you two please get dressed and meet me in my room...I can't stay in here with the rumpled sheets and disheveled clothing and...gah...just meet me in my room. We have a lot to talk about."  


* * *

  
Legolas and Susan arrived in Peter's room looking like children preparing for their punishment.

"So...does Caspian know about this?" Peter asked.

"About what? Me and Legolas or the baby?" Susan asked.

Peter rolled his eyes and rested his elbow on his desk, putting his head in his hands as he answered without looking up, "Both. But I'm guessing by those questions, he doesn't know about either."

"You're right." Susan said slowly.

"Had you had sex with Caspian before the drunken night?" Peter asked.

Susan shook her head, "No, but we kissed before the Fellowship arrived in Narnia...nothing more. Sometime later, Caspian told me he needed to concentrate on his kingdom and being a better ruler and that he was not interested in a courtship...but then later on, he asked that I consider a courtship when he returned from the voyage."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about your relationship?" Peter asked.

Legolas sat up, "I wanted to prove myself worthy of her in your eyes."

"Great job there," Peter murmured as he scratched his forehead. "How far along are you Susan?"

"About four months..." she looked down and placed a hand on her belly.

"Well, at least you hide it well. We need to keep it hidden from all other eyes for now...because I have a feeling that all hell is going to break lose once Caspian gets back..." Peter said as he eyed Susan's stomach.  


* * *

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Keep em coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

A week later, the Dawn Treader docked and Lucy, Edmund and Caspian were more than glad to be home. Susan decided it would be best if she greeted the returning monarchs later, leaving Caspian last so that she could tell him about the baby. Legolas tried to insist on being there, but Susan and Peter knew that a fight could possibly break out if he were.

Her siblings came to her room and, as always, the ever observant Lucy was the first to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Susan...you look a bit...portly." Lucy stammered out.

Peter snorted while Edmund hissed under his breath, "You never tell a woman she looks portly Lucy...that's like asking a ornery minotaur to share his supper!"

Susan repressed a laugh. Despite her nervousness, she was overwhelmingly happy to see them. They hugged, "It's alright Edmund, really...there's something very important I need to tell you."

With Peter's help, she relayed the story of how she came to be pregnant to Edmund and Lucy. Edmund was disappointed in her to say the least, while Lucy was simply trying to reassure her sister that everything would be alright. Susan caught a look between Edmund and Lucy and furrowed her eyebrows, "What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Edmund asked as he feigned ignorance.

"The look you gave Lucy...what was it?"

Edmund and Lucy looked at each other, "I guess we should tell you before you find out the hard way...Caspian met a woman on the voyage...she's quite taken with him and he's shown plenty of interest. She's the daughter of Ramandu. She's a fallen star. He invited her to Narnia as a dignitary and she accepted. Susan...she should be here in the next couple of days."

Susan took a breath. She was halfway relieved that Caspian might have found another to care for, but was terribly nervous about what would happen if the baby turned out to be his.  


* * *

Susan heard a knock on the door as she sat on her bed that evening. "Who is it?"

"It's Caspian."

Susan grabbed a pillow and put it in her lap in front of her belly, "Come in."

Caspian walked in slowly and closed the door behind him. "Pardon my intrusion at such a late hour, but I slept through dinner...I was so tired from my journey. I was hoping to talk to you."

He favored her with a gentle kiss on the cheek and quirked a brow, "You look well...something is different about you."

Susan shook her head and clutched the pillow to her belly, "You said you wanted to speak with me?"

He nodded but kept studying her, "Yes, I...I'm sorry, but something's very different about you."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Now was the moment she had been dreading. She stood and put the pillow down, then smoothed a hand over her belly. Caspian's eyes grew wide as he stared at her stomach, then looked back at her face, "Is that...are you...did we..."

She fidgeted nervously, "You might want to sit down for this..."

"But it only happened once...how could you be pregnant?" he shook his head confusedly.

"Caspian, please sit."

He finally obeyed as she breathed out, "After you initially told me that you were no longer interested in a courtship, Legolas and I began a secret relationship. We fell in love...and I knew I still cared for you but he is my soul mate Caspian."

Caspian covered his face with his hands and shook his head, "Did you...were you intimate?"

She nodded and lowered her head, "On more than one occasion. I thought that you were him when you and I--"

He stood and walked away from her, "...And now he may be the father of your child. You and Legolas have been having some sort of sordid secret relationship..Why did you not tell me?"

"I tried several times Caspian, believe me..."

He shook his head and ran a hand through his brown locks, "I came to tell you that I met a woman while I was away...one who I am considering courting. I didn't want you to feel as though I caught you by surprise...but unfortunately that was not a courtesy you could afford me."

He sat down again, "How far along is the child?"

"Just over four months."

He bit his lip and stared at her stomach, "Is it well?"

She couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her belly, "Yes, I believe so."

He furrowed his eyebrow, "You believe? Have you not been seen by a midwife?"

She shook her head.

"That is unacceptable...I will send for the best midwife in the kingdom and she will see you immediately. Have you been eating well?"

"Yes...at times I still feel a tad too nauseous to eat..."

He crossed his arms, "I will have a personal chef assigned to you and have them available to you at all hours of the day."

"Caspian, that's not necessary..."

He sighed and looked down, "If this child is mine, you are carrying the heir to my throne and you will receive the best care possible."

She walked over to him and knelt in front of him, "Caspian--"

He spoke with little emotion as he helped her up and sat her on her bed, "Susan, you shouldn't be kneeling."

She looked up at him, "I am sorry if I hurt you."

There was a long moment of silence between them.

"You truly love him?"

She nodded, "With all my heart."

"The woman...Jasmina...should arrive day after tomorrow...I am very interested in her. I do not know how to approach this situation." He rubbed his temples, "This is quite a mess we've gotten ourselves into isn't it?"

She nodded and stood, rubbing her lower back, "Ouch.."

He stood with a concerned look on his face, "Is something the matter?"

She shook her head and tried stretching, "My lower back is starting to hurt a bit. I guess I'm not used to carrying this bit of extra weight yet."

He began to touch her lower back, "May I?"

She nodded, "Go ahead." He began massaging her lower back and stared at her stomach. She followed his eyes and smiled, "Do you want to feel?"

He stopped his actions and nodded, gently reaching a hand out to cup the small round bump. He smiled sadly and moved his hand, looking down as he spoke, "If this child is mine, we will have to marry. We will have to learn to love each other if that is the case..."

* * *

**As always my awesome readers, please review! One reader wished me luck on working with Ramandu's daughter and BOY do I need it!! I don't know where to even begin with this girl! Any suggestions?**


	14. Chapter 14

The castle was abuzz in preparations for the arrival of Jasmina. Legolas and Caspian nearly collided as they were each rounding a corner. They stood a few feet from each other, greeting one another coldly, "Legolas."

"Caspian."

They stood there for a while before Legolas spoke up, "Susan told me that you know about the baby..."

Caspian nodded, "Yes, she also told me of your little affair."

Legolas' jaw clenched, "And I've been made aware of your escapades as well young king...taking advantage of a vulnerable, inebriated woman is highly dishonorable."

Caspian glared, "I did no such thing...it was a mistake and we were both under the influence of wine."

Legolas crossed his arms, "Yet you accuse me of having an affair with a woman who was not being courted, betrothed or married. I was simply having a relationship...the only problem is that you felt you are allowed to claim ownership because you saw her first...I will tell you this, she is not a mere possession to be bartered for your majesty. She is my soul mate and as difficult as this situation is, I will not leave her...even if the child she carries belongs to you."

"Is everything alright?" Susan asked as she approached the two.

Legolas allowed his shoulders to relax and took a step back toward her, "Everything is fine. Are you feeling well today?"

She nodded and continued looking between the two of them, "Yes...just a bit tired...are you sure everything is alright? I didn't stumble into a fight did I?"

They let out uneasy laughs as Caspian spoke up, "No, we were just talking about you. If you are fatigued, you should lay down."

"I agree. Are you hungry melamin? I can fetch something from the kitchen for you." Legolas asked as he shot Caspian a look from the corner of his eye. He smugly put a hand on her back.

She looked between them, confused, "No I'm fine. I'm going to go...you both are being really...odd."

She continued eyeing them as she walked away, but was soon out of sight. Once she was gone, the two turned back to each other.

"Let's devise a plan shall we? You stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours." Legolas said as he took a step closer to the king.

"Fine...what of Susan?" Caspian asked, crossing his arms.

"What of her? She was with me before you ruined everything. You're welcoming a woman you're interested in courting today. You have no business with Susan."

"I beg to differ, elf. I have as much business with her as you now. I should be allowed to see her when I please. That may very well be my child. I deserve to talk to her and touch her growing belly if I like...and I will."

Before Legolas could retort, Caspian was gone. Legolas' nostrils flared as he watched Caspian walk away. He fantasized about punching him in the back of the head, but he was sure that would land him in deep trouble with Susan.

Legolas muttered a few elvish curses. He remembered meeting the boy for the first time. He saved the young mans life and they were once fond of each other. At one point, Legolas found Caspian's tenacity, determination and pride admirable...but now, all of those traits were keeping him from leaving the woman he loved alone.  


* * *

Susan needed a more clever way to hide her pregnancy. Luckily, Lucy was a quick thinker. She immediately suggested that both she and Susan wear empire waisted dresses. They realized that whatever they wore would probably set the trends for the styles of the rest of the women in court and throughout the kingdom, so they hoped no one grew suspicious that Susan stopped wearing corsets and favored dresses that were lose around her midsection since Lucy would be wearing the same dresses.

They lined up in the throne room as Jasmina and her maids entered. Caspian, Edmund and Peter stepped forward, bowing as Susan and Lucy curtsied. Legolas stood off to the side of the room and looked at the girl. She was pretty to his eyes, but she lacked the majestic beauty Susan possessed. Her hair was blond and her eyes were blue, like so many elves he had seen in Middle Earth. One of the things he appreciated most about Susan was the way her dark hair contrasted with her pale blue eyes. He had only seen such ethereal features in Lady Arwen, but he dare not spare her a second glance. He watched as Jasmina exchanged words with Caspian, making the young king smile. Legolas rolled his eyes and looked to Susan who stood stoically. Her belly was hidden well beneath the high waisted dress and layers of fabric. He wondered how long she could get away with it and what they would do when she was far too big to hide. What will the people say when all of the sudden, there is a baby in the royal household?

His thoughts were interrupted as Caspian said his name, "...And this is Legolas, the Marksman Duke of Narnia."

Legolas bowed respectfully and took the woman's hand "It is a pleasure to welcome you milady."

She smiled, "Thank you...so you are the elf Queen Lucy spoke of...blessed with immortal life and numerous abilities and talents. I don't believe I've ever known a being such as yourself. You possess a very unique presence about you my lord."

Susan's eyes narrowed as Legolas straightened, "Thank you milady."

Caspian shifted uncomfortably and offered his arm to Jasmina, "I've had a great feast prepared to honor your arrival...shall we make our way to the dining hall?"

Jasmina nodded and took his arm as all filed from the room behind them. Members of the council attended the feast with their wives as well as a few Narnian members of the court. Susan sat with her siblings and Legolas near the head table. She heard Edmund lean over and whisper, "So what do you think about Jasmina Pete?"

Pete smirked, "She's gorgeous. I would have married her on the spot had I see her on that island..."

Susan couldn't help but roll her eyes as her brothers spoke. She glanced over at Caspian and Jasmina. He was leaning in close to her ear, whispering words that made her nod and smile. A soft smile spread across Susan's lips. Perhaps this beauty would take his mind off of the troubles at hand. She admitted she resented Caspian for what had transpired between the two of them, but knew it was just as much her fault as it was his. She cared for him as a friend, and as a friend, she wanted him to find happiness. Legolas leaned over and gently touched her hand, "It's getting late bereth vell. Are you tired?"

She nodded, standing with Legolas as she curtsied to Caspian and Jasmina before taking Legolas' arm. Caspian watched them carefully and soon politely excused himself from the table to follow once they were out of the room.

Legolas watched as Susan sunk down into a chair, sighing as she rubbed her belly. He smiled gently at her. Caspian was occupied elsewhere. He could take this opportunity to forget their problems and concentrate on making her happy...he could make himself happy. She caught the way he was looking at her and smiled as she let her hair down, "What is it?"

He took her hands and stood her up, "You. You are positively gorgeous this evening."

She blushed heavily and shook her head, "I don't look a bit heavy?"

"No my darling...light as a feather..." he whispered as he kissed her lips, a hand gently trailing up her face to cup the back of her head.

They broke apart as Caspian burst into the room, "I knew it!"

"You knew what??!" Susan asked, still flustered from being so startled.

Caspian shut the door behind him, "That he couldn't keep his hands off of you."

"Do you not have guests to attend to? Particularly one fair haired lady who sailed many days and nights to visit you?" Legolas asked as he crossed his arms.

"Don't you dare attempt to divert my attention from the matter at hand."

"What matter would that be?" Susan huffed.

"That you...that he...it isn't proper for you to be intimate with someone when you may be carrying another man's child!" Caspian almost stomped his foot.

Susan almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement, "Caspian...what, pray tell, about my situation IS proper? Hm? The fact that I'm pregnant out of wedlock or the fact that I am unsure who the father of my child is? I can see how propriety takes center stage in this situation." she rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed.

Legolas smirked, "She has a point."

Caspian glared at Legolas, "If the child is mine, she and I will be married. I am unsure about your morals, prince Legolas, but I frown upon the thought of my future wife laying with another man."

Susan stood, holding her hands up, "Alright...I am done for the night gentlemen. I am tired of being spoken of and not spoken to. I am exhausted with all the competition and secret bickering. It has to stop. I will not have my child born into such tension. I'm already stressed enough as it is. Have you any idea how uncomfortable pregnancy can be?! You either learn to get along or stay the bloody hell away from me. Now out!"

"But melamin, I--"

"Out!"

The two filed from her room looking like wounded puppies as she slammed the door behind them. Peter and Edmund took the opportunity to walk by at that moment. They took a look at the two of them and chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Legolas and Caspian called after them in unison. The two looked at each other, then went their opposite ways. Caspian went back to the dining hall to apologize to Jasmina and Legolas strolled the gardens.

"What are you doing out here?" a small voice asked behind him.

He smiled at Lucy, who sat on a bench, "Just seeking a bit of solace...why are you not in the dining hall with the others?"

"I was an adult once...I carry myself the way a queen should, only I no longer look the part. People tend to treat me as a child, so I chose to sometimes avoid the large crowds and merriment. I used to enjoy wine during the Golden Age, but the servants panic if a goblet is even set in front of me." She looked at Legolas thoughtfully and shrugged her shoulders.

Legolas nodded and took a seat next to her, "Well your highness, I would chose your company over a boisterous crowd any day. Even if you are a bit too young to enjoy spirits."

She smiled and nudged him playfully, "What are you seeking solace from?"

He stared out over the gardens and sighed, "The situation I am in. I feel a bit trapped."

"I know Legolas...I'm terribly sorry you're going through all of this. I know how much you love her," she said as she patted his shoulder.

He offered her a sincere smile, "Thank you Lucy. I appreciate your understanding..."

Lucy looked at the sky and stood, "I should be getting to bed before someone reminds me it's past my bed time." She began to walk away but stopped and turned around, "For what it's worth...I'd love to have you as a brother."

He stood and hugged her, "I already am Lucy. Just wait until you're a bit older and some unworthy fool tries to court you...he won't just have Peter and Edmund to contend with."

She gave him a hearty squeeze and ran off, leaving him to smile after her. Indeed she was his little sister. He'd never really known real affection or love until he arrived in Narnia. Elves as old as his father were far too wise and celestial to utilize such primitive displays of affection. When he found out he was staying, he knew he would get to experience love in the married sense, but he was pleasantly surprised to find familial love. The Pevensies were the closest thing to family Legolas had in this world. Even Caspian was like a brother to him...albeit one he sometimes couldn't stand. Things had to be civil between them, if not for him, but for Susan. If his worst nightmare came true and he was not the child's father, he didn't want to be an outcast within his adopted family because of his pettiness.

* * *

**In case you haven't noticed, I love Lucy and find that she is a great way to make others more likeable and human. Please keep the reviews coming!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Without further ado, I give you a real introduction to Ramandu's daughter, Jasmina. BTW: Lucy is here, making everyone look good!**

* * *

Caspian spent more time with Jasmina and was quickly becoming enamored with her. It wasn't the raw lust he felt for Susan, but a lingering passion. In his head, he compared what he shared with Susan to a quick burning flame, too hot to hold onto or stand the test of time. Jasmina was a steady, well managed fire that he could kindle and hold onto for years. She wasn't as hardy or outwardly tough as Susan, but she was a nurturer by nature. He watched her demonstrate her gentleness with none other than Queen Lucy.

Jasmina and Caspian joined Peter and Lucy on a ride and picnic near the ruins of Cair Paravel. Peter had wandered off through the ruins after lunch as Lucy played nearby. Jasmina hopped up as she and Caspian heard Lucy cry out in pain. They rushed to the girl's side as she sat on the forest floor, holding her leg. Jasmina knelt by her, concern in her eyes, "What's the matter little one?"

Lucy cringed as a bit of blood seeped through her fingers, "I tripped over a branch and cut my leg on a rock."

"Let me see..." Jasmina said as she reached for the hand that still clutched the unseen wound.

Lucy withdrew as Jasmina reached to touch her. She offered a comforting smile, "Come now valiant one. I've heard of stories in which you act much braver than this in situations far more perilous."

Lucy cracked a smile as Caspian watched silently over Jasmina's shoulder. She let go of her leg, hissing as the air hit her long, but not deep, cut.

"King Caspian, would you please fetch me some water?" Caspian nodded and ran off. When he returned, Jasmina was making Lucy laugh, the bleeding cut on her leg all but forgotten.

He handed her the water bag, "Thank you your majesty." She trickled water over Lucy's wound and ripped a piece of fabric from her own dress to bandage the girl's wound. "There, that should keep it from stinging any longer. I'll get you a real bandage when we get back to the castle."

It was then that Caspian realized that this woman was more than just a beautiful face.

* * *

"Nice shot," Susan whispered as she watched Legolas practice a few yards away. He turned back and smiled, having heard her, "Thank you. Why do you not practice with me?"

She sighed and rubbed a hand down her stomach, "It's difficult to have decent form when you have an obstacle such as this in your way."

He smiled and nodded as he walked to where she sat, "Very well. Would you favor me with an afternoon stroll?"

She stood and took his arm as they walked away from the training grounds and into the courtyard facing the south side of the castle. Legolas broke the deafening silence, "I miss being alone with you." He stopped and turned to her. His wore an expression of worry and fear.

She fought the urge to touch his lips, "Melamin...we are alone now."

He shook his head and clutched both of her hands in his, "Not like before...when I would come to your room at night and lay with you for hours. Not with Caspian haunting your every movement to ensure I'm not laying my hands on his potential heir. Every moment I am not allowed to spend with you as your lover...as your mate...it tears away at the shreds of hope I have left...the hope that this child is mine. I feel like you are becoming anothers right before my very eyes...and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

She didn't know what to say. For the past couple of months, she had said and done everything within her power to try to convince him to hold onto hope and reassure him that her love was for him and no one else. It was silly, but she knew making love to him would be the one small way she could comfort him, if only for a little while. But it was something she could not do in order to keep the peace within Legolas and Caspian's volatile relationship.

She pursed her lips and stroked his face, "Please cund vell...there is still hope left. You mustn't give up on our love."

He nodded and looked to his left. Susan was well practiced in his mannerisms, "Who is coming?"

He peered across the courtyard as he watched Jasmina and Caspian climb up the stairs to face them. He stepped back from Susan, expecting Caspian to give him one of his typical "stay away from that baby bump" looks, but to his surprise, it never came. The young king was smiling as he held Jasmina's arm.

"Wonderful to see you both on such a gorgeous afternoon. I see you have your bow and quiver," Caspian leaned over to Jasmina, "Legolas here is the greatest archer Narnia has ever seen and Susan is a close second."

Jasmina cast a knowing smile on the two, "Archery has never been my strong suit, but I am fairly handy with a sword."

Caspian's brows raised, "Is that so? You've never told me that."

Jasmina smirked, "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all...I would love to see your sword skills in action one day,"

Legolas smiled at the two, "How about now Lady Jasmina? The training grounds are just across the way. I'm sure we can find you someone to spar with."

Jasmina smiled as her head turned to Caspian, "I think I have a perfectly capable sparring partner right here."

Caspian couldn't help but laugh, "Me? Milady...are you certain?"

"Don't be afraid brave king. I will ease you into it" Jasmina said as she smirked and walked away.

Susan and Legolas couldn't help but chuckle as they all filed past Caspian while he stood with his jaw dropped.

* * *

Susan was helping Jasmina into one of her linen dresses in one of the dressing rooms off of the training grounds. "Queen Susan--"

Susan smiled and waved dismissively, "Just Susan Jasmina."

Jasmina nodded and smiled, "If I may speak candidly?"

"Certainly..."

"You and the elf make a very handsome couple, but I cannot help but feel a connection between you and the king. Do you have feelings for him?" Jasmina asked as she stared into Susan's face.

Susan couldn't lie to the woman, "Not to my knowledge. (I'm telling the truth! I don't know if this child is his or not!) We love each other as friends Jasmina...I've never seen him look at another the way he looks at you."

Jasmina smiled and winked at her, "Thank you Susan...in that case, I won't embarrass him when we spar." The ladies shared a laugh.

Susan was pleasantly surprised to see Caspian and Legolas talking and smiling at one another. Soon, Caspian and Jasmina were clashing on the practice field. Wooden swords clanked as each fighter expertly blocked the others advances. Jasmina was amazingly quick and graceful on her feet, an advantage she had over the heavy footed man she was "fighting". The spar seemed to go on for a while, both of them working hard to best each other and never relenting. Caspian moved to "strike", but she spun away from him, kicking his sword from his hand as her quickness caused his balance to falter. He landed on his knee, looking up at her as she held her wooden sword to his chin, "My lady..." he breathed, staring up at her bright blue orbs.

The two stared at each other for a long while, both still panting from their physical exertion.

Legolas and Susan exchanged looks and whispered, "I think we should go..."

* * *

**Ok, so MY version of Ramandu's daughter is this: she's outwardly beautiful and delicate, but super friendly, easy to get along with and down to earth, which is what I was trying to convey in the scene with Lucy in which she thinks nothing of it to rip her own dress to help another. She may not look it, but she's strong and very wise beyond her years. Basically, I needed to create a character that was good enough for Caspian and would be awesome enough for all my Suspian homies to be OK with the fact that it's looking like those two might not end up together in this fic. She's supposed to be kind of Arwen-like, but a bit warmer than that. **


	16. Chapter 16

Susan was finding it more difficult to hide her pregnancy, especially from Jasmina, who was becoming a close friend and confidant. She hoped she would never have to tell her about her and Caspian and their one fateful night together, but as her due date approached, her fear grew.

It was clear that Caspian was smitten. He began paying less and less attention to the activities of Legolas and Susan as he spent more time with Jasmina. They were a perfect match, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought of Susan and the child she carried. He invited Jasmina to stay in Narnia to be apart of his royal court and she accepted, but was immensely curious as to why their courtship was progressing so slowly.

Susan did her best to reassure her new friend without casting any suspicion on herself. She could only tell Jasmina to be patient and remember that Caspian cares for her. She sat in Jasmina's quarters, watching as she sewed a dress. "Jasmina...you know you don't have to sew clothes anymore, the seamstress here can make anything you like."

Jasmina smiled up from her work, "These, Susan, are for you and Lucy. I've been here for two and a half months and all I've seen you two wear are those empire waisted dresses. You both are in need of a change and that is where my sewing skills come in."

Susan laughed nervously, "Well your work is impeccable."

Jasmina set her work aside and looked at Susan thoughtfully, "What size are you in the waist?"

Susan stuttered as Jasmina unexpectedly hopped up, "Never the mind, I can feel for myself." Within a flash, Jasmina's hands were on Susan's waist. Susan jumped away, but it was too late. The star's mouth was hanging open as she stared wide eyed at Susan.

"You...you are with child?! Does Legolas know?" Jasmina's face was a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

Susan felt slightly relieved. Jasmina knew that she and Legolas were courting, so it was natural for her to assume she was carrying his child. Susan nodded, "Yes, he knows...we aren't married yet so we were keeping it from the rest of the court."

Jasmina smiled and hugged Susan, "I am so happy for you my friend."

Jasmina didn't see the worried expression Susan wore over her shoulder as they hugged.

* * *

Susan rushed through the hallways, trying to find Legolas or Caspian. Luckily, she almost ran into both as they filed out of a military meeting with Reepicheep and Glenstorm.

"Susan! What are you doing rushing around like that in your condition?!" Legolas asked quietly as he reached for her, trying in vain to slow her down.

"We need to talk, now!" she blurted.

* * *

The three of them were in Caspian's private study. Caspian stood with his arms crossed, "So Jasmina knows you're pregnant...but she thinks Legolas is the father?"

Susan nodded, "She was trying to find out what size I was because she was making a dress for me and before I knew it, she touched my stomach!"

Legolas rubbed his forehead, "I told you it would be wiser to keep your distance from her."

"Well forgive me, but she's really bloody likeable!" Susan exclaimed as she threw her hands up. Susan calmed and looked at Caspian with sad eyes, "Caspian, this kingdom needs a queen like Jasmina. I am done ruling Narnia. I am happy in your court and as your friend, but I do not want to be your wife. We all knew it wouldn't be impossible for me to hide this baby for long...and the time has come to make a decision regarding myself and my child's future. Caspian...you know what you must do."

Caspian shook his head and looked at the two of them, then down to Susan's belly. He crossed his arms and turned around, his back facing them as he took deep breaths. There was a long silence in the room as Caspian turned back around with wet eyes, "Legolas, may I please have a moment alone with Susan?"

Legolas looked between the two of them and nodded, quickly leaving the room. This time, he did not eavesdrop. He knew what it was Caspian was preparing to do and the least he could do at this point was respect his privacy.

"I know what it is you ask of me, but I cannot bring myself to do it Susan. I'm not sure I could live with myself." Caspian spoke as he sunk into a chair, looking at his hands.

"Caspian, we do not have any other options. You love Jasmina and I love Legolas. If it turns out that you are this baby's father, we can't just abandon our soulmates out of obligation or propriety. Matters of the heart are far more important than that...please..."

He kept his head down and closed his eyes, imagining a baby with chestnut locks cooing and smiling. He imagined a little girl living amongst siblings she looked nothing like, but being treated with the same amount of love and affection as the rest. He saw a teenaged girl with flowing brown locks being taught archery by Susan. He watched a woman, with deep brown eyes exactly like his own being given away on her wedding day by the tall blonde elf. Caspian opened his eyes and bit his lip, shaking the visions from his head as if they were too painful to bear.

He finally looked up at her as tears streamed down his face. He took a few steadying breaths and guided her to a seat. He moved to kneel in front of her, placing his hands on both sides of her stomach as he brought his lips close to her belly, "At this point little one, I'm not even sure if you belong to me...but if you do...know that I wanted you. Oh..." he paused as he choked back a sob, "I wanted you more than the air I breathe. I wanted to see you grow, help you take your first steps...listen to your first words...I wanted that..I will want that until the day that I die. I will always be there for you in whatever capacity you need me...my darling princess. No one shall replace you in my heart." He looked down and stroked her belly for a moment before pulling his hand away.

By now, tears had begun to pour down Susan's face as well, she simply sniffled as he spoke and stood when he was done. He attempted to straighten, wiping the tears away and composing himself. He turned and took a few steps away from her. His voice shook as he spoke with his back to her, "I relinquish all rights to you..." there was a long pause, "...and the child you carry." With those last words, he hunched over his desk as his shoulders shook from the silent sobs that wracked his body. It was then that he realized the high price he paid for the love of Jasmina and the love of his kingdom. Susan placed a hand on his arm and he swept her into a hug as he cried on her shoulder. She allowed tears to flow freely as her heart went out to him, feeling his pain.

When he calmed he pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, "I shall rebuild Cair Paravel and you, your siblings, Legolas....and your children may make your home there."

She nodded and pressed her forehead against his briefly, then turned and left.

* * *

**I hope I tugged on a couple of heart strings there! I actually did some "research" (if you will) for this bit about Caspian. I think I may have mentioned before that I have an infant son and I asked my husband how he would feel if, while I was pregnant, he was told that he would not be allowed to raise our son. After some wordless head shaking and several looks at our baby boy, he simply said, "I wouldn't survive." So there was some good inspiration there. As always, please review/discuss/worship, etc! I appreciate all of you faithful readers! Thanks for keeping this fic going!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's been a couple of days since the last chapter. This chapter isn't my fave...but it helps establish some plottage.**

* * *

Caspian grew distant from his friends...mainly Susan. He couldn't seem to bring himself to even look at her. There had been times when he passed her in the hall without even sparing a glance in her direction. He hated himself for being like that toward her, but it was the only way he could make it through this ordeal without losing his mind. He may not have loved her the way he loved Jasmina, but he still desired her and desperately wanted to be apart of the life of her child if he happened to be the father, but for the good of the kingdom, it was not to be. He sat quietly in his study one evening thinking of her as he stared at the plans for Cair Paravel. He had the restoration process in overdrive. The sooner he could have Susan out of the castle, the sooner he could hope to live a normal life and marry Jasmina.

Susan was in her 7th month of pregnancy and surprisingly enough, she felt sexier than ever. She had taken to frequenting Legolas' chambers in the middle of the night to satisfy her desires. After knocking on his chamber door and not getting an answer, she wandered the halls, searching for him.

She walked into the dimly lit throne room and spun around, hearing her name, "Susan?"

Caspian stood from his throne and walked down the steps. He attempted to keep his voice stoic and emotionless as he approached, "You shouldn't be wandering the halls by yourself so late. It isn't safe your highness."

"Wow..."

"What is it your highness?"

"This is the first time you've spoken to me in weeks."

He cleared his throat and shook his head, attempting to ignore her words, "Come, I will escort you back to your chambers."

He took her arm in his, but she refused to move, "Caspian, please. I thought we were friends."

His darks eyes flashed, "I care about you as a friend Susan, but to ask me to be close to you and this child...it's simply asking too much." His voice shook as he looked down, "It's driving me mad Susan. I just have to distance myself from you until you give birth. Hopefully then, we will find out that this child was sired by Legolas and then...my suffering will end. There will be no memories to long for, no moments to miss and I can finally be happy with the woman who is so obviously perfect for me!" He ran a hand through his hair and turned from her as his voice echoed off the marble floors.

She noticed the echo and took his arm, leading him to the small keeping room off of the throne room, "You have to hold it together for your kingdom Caspian. This is unacceptable for a ruler of Narnia."

"No, but it is acceptable for a man...it is acceptable for a boy who grew up without truly knowing the love of his father. When I was of age, I promised myself I would never allow what happened to me to happen to any child of mine. I made a vow Susan...an oath to be the father I never had and I'm already failing."

"Caspian, you aren't failing. You are jumping to conclusions...please stop being so hard on yourself. We're not even sure if you are the father." Susan sighed and closed her eyes. She was becoming exhausted with the men in her life needing constant reassurance. Legolas needed to be constantly reminded that he was first in her heart, Caspian needed to be reassured that he was making the right decision for the child that could possibly be his...even Peter and Edmund needed to be reassured they were still important to Narnia. Through all her constant hugs and shushes, no one was ever there to offer comfort or reassurance to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by an almost painful shifting within her belly. She cringed and gripped the side of her stomach, letting out a breath.

Panic etched across his face, "What is it?!"

She shook her head, "Every now and then, the little one gets unhappy with her position and decides to rearrange herself entirely...it is not the most comfortable feeling in the world. Here, feel." Without thinking, she quickly took his hand and guided it across her belly. He could barely react as he felt the child roam beneath his hand. "This...is the head...there's a hand...I think that's her bottom there..." she whispered as she moved his hand across her stomach.

Caspian gasped and whispered, "That is truly amazing..." he looked down at Susan as the proximity of their bodies sent a familiar spark up his spine. She shook slightly as he leaned forward, brushing his face against hers. Before she could react, he dipped down, capturing her lips in his. As soon as the kiss began, they both stopped it, yanking away from each other.

She backed away from him, "I am sorry...I shouldn't have made you touch me."

He nodded, "Now you understand why I have been so distant lately. I love Jasmina, but I still think of you as the beautiful girl I swam in the moonlight with...and knowing you could be carrying my child...it just makes those feelings even stronger."

"Caspian, you must stop thinking of this as your child...no matter what, Legolas and I will raise her...or him. That was what we agreed upon when you relinquished your rights. That cannot change. What about Jasmina?"

A smile spread over his face as he pictured her. Although he had yet to share any physically passionate moments with her, his stomach churned at the sheer thought of her astounding beauty, "Aye...Jasmina. I could love her forever, but have yet to share any truly...inspiring moments with her...as a friend, lover or otherwise."

Susan put a hand on his shoulder, "The moment on the training grounds seemed special enough to me...just go to her Caspian. You must connect with her so that you can let go of me and the dreams of this child."

He nodded as she left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Caspian knocked on Jasmina's door. He heard a slight rustling within, then she appeared at the door, wearing a thick robe.

"Caspian...what keeps you awake at this hour?"

He smiled at her shining face, noticing she always seemed to have a slight glow about her during the evening hours, "I am sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

She smiled, letting him into her room and closing the door behind him.  


* * *

  
Susan yawned as she made her way back to her quarters. Legolas was standing in front of her door, but had already turned and begun walking toward her, hearing her footsteps. "Hello melamin...where have you been?"

"Looking for you. Is all well?" she asked as she leaned up, kissing him.

He nodded, "Everything is well now that you are here. I was just on the roof of the castle taking a moment to myself...I heard a rather disturbing conversation among two Telmarine council members today and was trying to sort through my thoughts."

She looked at him curiously as they walked into her chambers, "What have you heard?" He led her into her quarters and sat on her desk chair as she sat on the bed.

"I heard them talking about you, Susan. I believe the news of your pregnancy has reached their ears. They were discussing stripping you of your title for becoming pregnant out of wedlock."

Susan looked at him incredulously, "They can't be serious! I am not even an active monarch. Why would they do such a thing?"  
"It seems to be an ignorant attempt to show the people of the kingdom that even a monarch isn't exempt from practicing what they believe is proper moral behavior...I am certain they will mention this at the next council meeting."

She ran a hand through her hair, "Well I am certain the Narnian members of the council would let them do no such thing. I will be sure to be at tomorrow's meeting."  


* * *

  
The following morning, Susan walked into the council meeting and was warmly greeted by her brothers, Caspian and the Narnian council members, but there were stares and hushed whispers by Telmarine lords. Legolas stood behind her as she sat.

She sat beside Edmund as the meeting began. Just when she thought that she was in the clear, Lord Camron stood, "There is the subject of her highness, Queen Susan...and her condition."

Her brothers, Caspian and Legolas narrowed their eyes, "You may continue, but I will only warn you once...speak carefully," Caspian said.

Lord Camron cleared his throat, "Well, it seems that she is pregnant and unmarried your highness. This is a grave affront to important, traditional morals and values."

"Who says that she is unmarried?" Glenstorm spoke stoically, with his arms crossed.

"It's obvious! There was no formal announcement of a courtship, no betrothal and definitely no royal wedding!" Lord Camron spat.

Glenstorm spoke calmly, "Windmane and I never did any of those things, but we have shared many years and produced children together. Do you wish to refute the fact that she is indeed my wife?"

Lord Camron looked down with clenched teeth, "This is precisely what I was afraid of. I am accepting of living side by side with the Narnians, but I will not allow your free loving way of life destroy the order of our society!"

Susan looked at Legolas, who nodded and helped her up, "Legolas and I are married." He stepped forward, staring directly at Lord Camron, "We were married through the ways of Narnians and my people, before the conception of the child she now bears."

Lord Camron stopped himself from rolling his eyes, "But the people were not given the opportunity to bear witness to the marriage. How are they to believe you? I understand that this is the way Narnians are used to doing things, but there are Telmarines who are putting forth an honest effort to adapt to this newly united kingdom. It just does not help matters when the monarchs, who are supposed to be an example of the bridge between the two peoples, only do things the Narnian way and completely disregard traditions and expectations that have been around for hundreds of years."

"As much as it pains me to say this...he has a point," Caspian said as he stood, "but that does not mean we will strip the high queen of her title or hide her away. She is a Narnian queen of old, therefore it is expected that she follows the traditions of old."

Lord Camron tried to protest, "But your majesty--"

Caspian stopped him by holding up his hand, "The people will get their traditional royal wedding Lord Camron...but Queen Susan will not be the monarch getting married."

All brows in the room quirked in confusion, but soon, eyes were turned to the door as Jasmina walked in. Caspian beamed as he walked over to her, "Ah...right on time my darling." He took both of her hands in his, kissing them as he turned her toward the council, "Everyone, I would like you to greet the future Queen of Narnia and my soon to be wedded wife, Jasmina...daughter of Ramandu."  


* * *

**I'm sorry for the lack of LegoSue in this chapter. I'm trying to drive home the point that Suspian still has chemistry, but it just isn't as deep or real as what they have with Legolas and Jasmina. I'm working on the next chapter now!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was preoccupied. Caspian was allowing Peter, Lucy and Edmund to be the main overseers of the rebuilding of Cair Paravel, Jasmina was busy wedding planning and learning the traditions and expectations of a future queen and Susan and Legolas were preparing for the impending birth of her child.

Susan and Legolas were sitting in the courtyard, eating a picnic. Susan leaned against him as he rested a hand on her belly, "I can tell you are afraid Melamin...but worry not. You are vivacious and strong."

She smirked, "How in the world did you know what I was thinking?"

He kissed her forehead, "I know you Susan...I can feel your emotions and practically hear your thoughts."

"I'm nervous Legolas. I have never given birth before and I've heard it's rather painful. I've never even broken a bone or gotten stitches...how am I to know that I can survive childbirth?"

"I will be there supporting you and Lucy will be there with her cordial. Nothing bad will happen to you or our child." He kissed her cheek and stroked her belly.

Her eyes turned to his as she spoke softly, touching his face, "Melamin...I believe that is the first time you have ever called this baby ours..."

Legolas smiled and kissed her lips, "I know...and for that, I am sorry. I feel confident now that no matter what, this child is ours, and he or she will be treated as such. That I promise you."

Susan smiled and sighed, getting a far away look in her eyes, "Do you think my title is safe?"

Legolas looked at her sadly, "I do not know. The Telmarines can be a very stubborn people. At least Caspian has them distracted with the news of he and Jasmina's impending wedding."

"I wish I didn't have to stay here Legolas...under the prying eyes of those bloody Telmarine council members..."

Legolas kissed her forehead, "I wish there was some place we could go..."

Susan looked at him thoughtfully, "Perhaps there is..."

* * *

An hour later, Legolas dropped Susan back off at the castle so that he could visit the training grounds to check on the progress of the latest recruits. Susan headed toward Caspian's personal library, looking for him.

When she reached the slightly closed door, she heard a soft moan and peeked inside. Jasmina lay on the desk with Caspian standing on the edge, between her open legs, pumping in and out of her. Her dress was hiked up around her waist and his pants were bunched up at his feet. He threw his head back as he fondled her breasts through the thick layers of dress. Susan bit her lip as she watched them. She knew she shouldn't be there, but was completely fascinated by the sensual sight before her. Jasmina's golden locks lay splayed about on the desk as soft moans escaped her lips. Caspian grabbed Jasmina by the back of her neck and sat her up, bringing his lips to hers as he kissed her greedily while pumping into her. Jasmina wrapped her legs tight around him. Susan could tell they were both cumming as they broke the kiss, gripping onto each other and letting out muffled, yet resonating sighs of satisfaction. She watched as their bodies slowly relaxed while Caspian pulled from her, smiling sheepishly as he pulled his pants back up.

Jasmina let out a soft giggle as she began to get up, "I really must go clean up."

Caspian stopped her and cupped her soft mound as he kissed her, "I want you to feel my seed dripping out of you for the rest of the day...stay just as you are. We will bathe together tonight."

Jasmina smirked and kissed him as she let her dress down. Susan immediately moved away from the door and began walking toward it so it looked as though she had just arrived. Jasmina walked out, looking surprised, "Good afternoon Susan! How are you and the little one fairing today?"

Susan almost laughed. Jasmina's face was flushed, her hair was a mess, her dress was wrinkled and she knew it. "Fine, just wonderful...just a few more weeks and I hope to meet him or her."  
Jasmina gently patted Susan's stomach, "Well I believe it's a boy! Don't tell Caspian though...I think he's sure it's a girl!"

Susan smiled, almost sadly and nodded, "Well I wouldn't place any bets just yet."

Jasmina ran a hand through her mussed hair, "I have an outfit I'm working on for the baby in my quarters. You really must come see it!"

"Oh Jasmina, that's so sweet...you really don't have to do things like that..."

"I told you I enjoy sewing...besides, I consider you to be apart of my family. I would hope it would be alright for this little one to call me Aunt."

Susan squeezed her friend's shoulder, "Of course...I would love that. Besides...not many babies can say they had their first outfit hand sewn by the sitting queen of Narnia."

Jasmina laughed softly, then shifted uncomfortably. Susan could tell she was feeling Caspian's semen start to trickle down her leg.

"Don't let me keep you Jasmina, I was just going to talk to Caspian...I can come to your quarters later."

They bid each other goodbye before Susan knocked on the study door. Caspian called from within, "Come in."

When Susan entered, Caspian was squatting on the floor, picking up the inkwells, books and quills that had spilled to the floor as a result of he and Jasmina's desktop sex session. He looked up at her and smiled pleasantly, "You look well, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Susan sat down on a nearby chair and smirked at him, "I needed to ask a favor of you."

He stood and sat in a chair next to her, "I shall grant you any wish that is within my power to grant."

"I would like permission to temporarily move into the summer cottage. I've heard you mention it before."

He sighed and crossed his arms thoughtfully, "I am not sure that is the best idea Susan."

"Why not?"

"Well...because of the child..."

Susan pursed her lips and began to protest, but he held a hand up, "I know you're going to remind me that no matter what, this child belongs to you and Legolas and no one more, but I at least wanted to be in outside of the room when he or she is born. Whether we like it or not, I will have some interactions with this baby. This child will be apart of a royal family that we all belong to. They will be a member of court and be raised as a prince or princess of this kingdom. Besides...you would be too far away from your midwife during a crucial time in your pregnancy. It's out of the question."

Susan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, huffing. Caspian took her hands, laughing as he helped her heavily pregnant frame stand. He rubbed a hand across her belly and sighed, "You're pretty when you're mad do you know that?"

"Oh shut up" she said as she walked out.

* * *

**So the Suspian chemistry refuses to die, even though they both are clearly in love with other people...what shall I do with them? Hmmm?**


	19. Chapter 19

_Caspian pumped in and out of Susan's swollen sex as he ran his hands over her largely pregnant belly, feeling the life move within. He closed his eyes as he felt a set of hands that didn't belong to Susan caress his chest. He smirked as Jasmina leaned in, kissing his lips hungrily as her body jerked from the thrusts of another male in the room. From the corner of his eye, Caspian saw Legolas pumping into Jasmina from behind as she trailed wet kisses down his neck. He felt his release near as he continued to stroke Susan's belly. He watched as lust filled cries escaped from her perfectly pouty lips. He could wait no longer. He felt a red hot passion boil within in him as the scene fell away._

Caspian woke up with a start, immediately shutting his eyes tight and grasping his twitching member. It took only a few pumps before seed spurted from the tip and dripped down his hand. He shuddered as he opened eyes, glancing around the dark room.

"Why do such perverted thoughts haunt me?" he panted as he kicked off the covers. He walked to the basin of fresh water and cleaned himself off, then sat down on his bed. This was the 6th night in a row that had been haunted by the vivid dreams. He and Legolas, sharing Susan and Jasmina. He never thought watching another man make love to a woman he cared so deeply for would not only fail to unnerve him, but actually arouse him.

He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, but it was no use. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw them. All of them. During some dreams, he was making love to Jasmina as Legolas and Susan made love next to them, each couple watching the other. He wanted Jasmina as his wife, but he also wanted Susan as his lover. There had been one particular night where the girls began softly caressing each others bodies. He came in his sleep for the first time ever during that dream.

"Would Legolas share her?" he thought aloud as he wondered if the elf looked at Jasmina in that light. He had heard Jasmina call him "handsome" and "fascinating" on a few occasions. Caspian put his head in his hands, feeling ashamed of his thoughts and desires. He had the woman of his dreams ready and willing to marry him, but he still lusted after Susan. He hated not being able to remember the one night they spent together. The night he may have impregnated her. He laid back in bed and shut his eyes, sighing loudly.

Meanwhile, in Legolas and Susan's quarters...

Legolas laid behind Susan, holding one of her legs in the air as he pumped into her. Her hand was vigorously playing with her clit as he kissed her neck and ear. She had woken up in the middle of the night needing him and he was more than willing to satisfy her. He moved his hand from her leg to cup one of her plump, milky breasts, causing her to moan loudly, "Yes...yes...yes. I'm close melamin..."

He growled into her skin and quickened his pace, pushing them both over the edge as she screamed out, loud enough for anyone within earshot to hear...and they did. Legolas trailed sweet kisses to her mouth as he pulled from her, tasting her glistening skin.

"You, melamin, are my wildest dreams come true..." he whispered as he continued kissing her. She panted and closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep.

He stayed awake, watching her sleep and caressing her round stomach as he watched the child shift within. He smiled at her and sighed, thanking Aslan and the Valar for the happiness he had been given. He allowed his thoughts to wander as he laid there next to her, resting. He fantasized about Susan, then found himself thinking of the softly graceful Jasmina. She had a familiar attractiveness about her...much like the elves he had once known in Middle Earth. He shook his head free of the thoughts and turned his eyes back to his sleeping wife.  


* * *

  
Caspian visited Jasmina's quarters in secret early that morning. She gave him a blow job because she refused to go through another morning with that sticky feeling between her legs. After he finished with meetings and his appearances, he went looking for Susan. She was now in her last month of pregnancy and could usually be found in one of the studies with her feet up.

He wandered into the room and smiled at her, "You certainly are glowing."

She shot him an annoyed look, "My back aches, my feet are swollen and most of all, those bloody council members won't stop whispering behind my back. If you had allowed me to stay in the summer cottage like I asked, I would have had only two of the three complaints."

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then walked over to her, helping her up. "Come, I'll take you to a peaceful spot."

An hour later, they were taking a slow carriage ride through the woods, "Where are we going?" Susan grumbled as they hit a slight bump in the road. She hissed softly and touched her belly.

"Stop your complaining Susan. We're almost there."

When they finally reached their destination, he carefully helped Susan down off the carriage. She recognized it immediately and smiled, "This is the place we swam that night..."

He nodded as he walked toward the water, "Still as beautiful as I remember...the water still looks nice as well." He grinned mischievously and dodged a playful swat she sent his way.

"It's just as peaceful as I remember it...thank you for bringing me here."

He stood next to her as they both stared, mesmerized at the glistening water, "The night you brought me here, my mind was troubled, and I was in great need of comfort. It was that night that you gave that to me...you gave me a friend and so much more."

She hugged him as he softly kissed her cheek. He stared into her liquid blue eyes for a moment before moving his lips to kiss hers, but she jumped abruptly, "Goodness...I'm sorry Susan. You're right...we shouldn't have..."

His voice trailed off as he noticed her bend over slightly, clutching her belly with a pained expression on her face, "Oh...no...oh no...Caspian, my water broke!"

Caspian began to panic and jogged in place, "Oh dear...alright...oh dear...we should get you back to the castle!"

He began to lead her back to the carriage, but she snatched him back with a surprising amount of strength. She spoke, still slightly hunched, "I am NOT getting back on that bloody carriage! I barely made it here! There's no way in hell I will make it back to the castle while in labor." She hissed as she squeezed his arm, "Oh no...no! It can't be like this! I don't have a midwife here!"

Caspian tried to wrench out of her grasp, "Now Susan...you...we must remain calm. I will send for help."

"No don't leave me!" she panted as she snatched him closer, again, demonstrating surprising strength.

"I won't be going far, I'm just going to fetch you a blanket and your horn from the carriage."

She nodded hesitantly as he rushed away, returning mere seconds later. He blew the horn long and hard, hoping someone was listening. The sound traveled through the trees, sending nymph messengers to the castle to report to Legolas and the monarchs remaining in the castle.  


* * *

  
She laid on the blanket in the grass as Caspian held her hand, doing his best to calm her through the contractions that grew closer together. She panted heavily and looked Caspian dead in the eye, "The baby is coming..."

He nodded, "I know...don't worry, help is on the way."

"No! I mean NOW Caspian! I can't hold it any longer! I have to push!"

It was now Caspian's turn to pant, "What? I don't know what to do!"

"Do you think I'm the bloody expert?! Just catch it!"

Caspian hesitantly moved to position and lifted her skirts up over her open legs. He felt like passing out as he watched her push. She screamed out as the head emerged, "Susan! You're doing it! Keep going!"

She pushed once more, freeing the rest of the baby from her body. Caspian let out a yelp as the baby landed in his arms. He rubbed the child's back slightly and wrapped his cloak around it as it began to wail. Susan sobbed heavily and sat up on her elbows, watching as Caspian stared down at the child with wet eyes. "It's...it's a girl..." he stuttered softly. Susan panted and reached for the baby. He gingerly handed the wiggling bundle to her as a few soft tears streamed down his face. He took in the baby's minute features as Susan cuddled her against her chest. A sad smile spread across his lips when both he and Susan noticed the newborn's elf-shaped ears and bright blue eyes.

Suddenly, Legolas, Peter, Edmund and Lucy burst through the clearing. Legolas panicked, attempting to take in the scene as quickly as possible. He saw a blood drenched Caspian and Susan, laying on a blanket on the ground with a bundle in her arms. She smiled wearily up at him as she leaned against a rock. She weakly beckoned him over and opened the blanket, "I would like you to meet your daughter melamin..."

Legolas' breath caught in his throat as he kneeled next to Susan. He cried openly and heavily when he saw the child's leaf shaped ears and eyes that closely resembled his own. He looked at Caspian, who nodded and offered a brave smile, although tears continued to stream down his face.

* * *

**Legolas...you ARE the father! Haha!! Don't lose hope Suspian lovers. I've got plenty of story left to write...who knows...maybe they'll be kinky swingers?! **


	20. Chapter 20

Hours later, Susan and her daughter had been safely transported back to the castle. Lucy administered her cordial to help Susan with her recovery while Legolas held his daughter for the first time, "Cormamin lindua ele lle sell vell."

Peter leaned over to Susan and whispered, "What's he saying?"

Susan smiled, "He said...his heart sings to see her and he called her beloved daughter."

Peter patted Legolas on the back as he cradled his daughter close, "She's beautiful."

All looked out the window as fireworks began going off outside of the window. Edmund looked confused, "I thought that was only supposed to happen unless the king sired a male heir..."

Everyone in the room looked at each other, feeling a moment of uncomfortable silence. Caspian had been missing since they returned to the castle, "I guess Caspian is changing the rules..." Lucy whispered.

"Well she is the daughter of a Narnian queen and active or not, she is technically an heir to the throne" Peter couldn't help but smile as he stroked the little girl's raven capped head.

Lucy giggled as the baby stretched and yawned in her father's arms, "Except for her hair, she looks just like you Legolas!"

Legolas smiled, "Would you like to hold her Lucy?"

Lucy nodded vigorously and sat down next to Susan on the bed, opening her arms as Legolas carefully placed the princess in her arms. Legolas walked over to Susan and kissed her forehead, "How are you feeling my darling?"

"Actually wonderful...no pain whatsoever. Just a bit lighter, that's all..." she smiled as she watched her sister with her daughter.

"What's her name going to be?" Edmund asked.

Legolas and Susan exchanged looks, "I thought it would be nice for her to have an Elvish name..."

Legolas thought for a moment, "How about...Estel? It means hope."

"Estel..." Susan whispered as she looked down at the baby, placing a finger in her tiny fist. She nodded, "Estel Pevensie Greenleaf."

* * *

Legolas got up early to go down to the kitchens to ensure they were preparing Susan's favorite foods. She was just finishing nursing Estel when there was a knock at the door. She quickly righted herself and laid the baby down in her crib beside her bed before opening the door, "Caspian..."

He looked at her, "I am sorry, I can come back if now is not a good time."

She shook her head and beckoned him inside, smiling, "No! Please come in!"

She closed the door behind him as he looked around the room, his eyes finally falling to the tiny crib next to the bed. Susan pulled him into a crushing hug, "I never had the opportunity to thank you for delivering her."

He hugged her sincerely, laying a small kiss on her shoulder, "You never need to thank me for helping you."

She let go of him and beamed, "Would you like to hold her?"

He nodded as she turned to pick the tiny bundle up from her crib. She gently rocked her as she laid the bundle in his arms, "She's beautiful..." He smiled sadly and watched the baby coo in his arms.

Susan caught the look in his eyes, "Caspian...what's the matter?"

He looked up at her and sighed, "I thought she was mine...I was so sure...I actually dreamt of her."

She rested a hand on his arm, "Perhaps you dreamt of the daughter you will have with Jasmina?"

He nodded, "Jasmina...we've only three more months until the wedding. She's very excited about you being her maid of honor." He looked back down at the baby in his arms and handed her back to Susan.

"I am excited as well...we should be happier for each other Caspian. Why does something feel like it's out of place?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I think I've come to the realization that you were my first love. It was innocent, adolescent and certainly meant to be nothing more than it was...but it was love...and although we are both happy with whom we've chose to share our lives with...I feel like our story went unfinished. I hate not being able to remember the night we spent together. I just can't help but feel as though I am in need of some closure."

She laid Estel down in her crib and turned to him, "I understand your feelings..."

He stood there, staring at her expectantly, "Do you not feel the same way?"

"Well...I..." she looked down and sighed, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. He stared at her for a moment and shrugged. He realized then, that she may not have felt the same way. He shook his head and turned on his heel, leaving.

* * *

The following week, Jasmina set sail for her father's island to spend time with him before the wedding. Caspian bid her a long, loving, private farewell. For two days before she was to leave, they were naked, holed up in her quarters, making love on every surface of the room. Servant girls giggled as they passed, hearing passionate moans and cries echoing from within.

**6 weeks later**

Susan thanked Aslan that her husband didn't actually need sleep. He was able to care for their newborn during the night, only waking Susan if Estel needed to eat. Cair Paravel was just weeks away from completion and Susan couldn't wait. She and Caspian hadn't spoken for days and she hated that. She hated caring for him the way she did. She loved him, but she was in love with Legolas and desperately didn't want to ruin the magic that she shared with him. She laid her daughter on her chest and gently patted her back, wondering how it could be possible to desire two men. They were both so different and complex. Legolas possessed supernatural abilities, beauty, wisdom and sensitivity beyond comprehension. Her love for him could possibly move mountains, but, he was perfect. It was difficult for him to understand human imperfections, fears and faults. He didn't truly understand what it was like to make mistakes. Caspian lacked the wisdom, graceful beauty and loving sensitivity. She could never picture herself with him long term...but she could very easily picture herself with him for an hour...or two. He was right. She needed closure. No...she wanted it, but then again, she didn't want to betray Legolas.

Her heart fluttered as Legolas entered the room. No...there was nothing Caspian could give her that the effervescent elf couldn't. He noticed the spark in her eyes and walked over to her, kissing her neck softly. "Let's put our little one down for a nap so that we can work on giving her a little brother."

Susan laughed and laid the baby down, "I'm not sure we're ready for another yet melamin."

He kissed her lips gently, "I respect your wishes my darling..."

She laid on the bed as he slowly undressed her. She shuddered softly as the cold air nipped at her delicate, exposed flesh. He marveled at her plump breasts and smiled as she covered her midsection, which still bore the evidence of her recent pregnancy.

He moved her hands and kissed the skin she attempted to hide, "Do not hide from me melamin...you are more beautiful today than the moment I first laid eyes on you."

She blushed heavily and took his face in her hands, kissing him lovingly. He stood and freed himself from his clothes climbing into bed with her, moving in between her open legs. He entered her slowly and moaned into her neck as he felt himself come home again. They made love gently and lovingly, taking the time to caress each others bodies and savor the moment...until their princess erupted into cries from her crib.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep them coming so I know you're still reading. Fine! I won't have them swinging, but I'm not guaranteeing a faithful Susan! Can you imagine having two hotties like Legolas and Caspian pining after you? I mean...I've never cheated (nor considered cheating) on anyone, but WOW...if I were in her situation...I might slip up! Those are two super hot guys and it just doesn't help that Caspian practically delivered her baby for her! Of course she's got googly eyes for him. My point is...Susan, like all of us fallible creatures, has a major weakness. She's going to make mistakes. **

**Also, I will be out of town for the weekend, so I regret to inform you there will be no updates to this fic or my other in-progress fic, "His Saving Grace" until next week! I'm sorry!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Three days before the wedding, Susan felt the Telmarine castle was as beautiful as it could ever be. Flowers and silk linens were being draped over anything that would stand still in the great hall. The kitchens seemed to be working on a 24 hour schedule and nobility from far and wide were arriving to join in on the celebrations. Jasmina was scheduled to arrive the following day. Susan left Estel in the capable hands of her nanny and Lucy while Legolas was out training Narnian archers. She just wanted to sit in a quiet room and read for a couple of hours. She wandered into a corner of the castle she'd never been to before. The halls were dark with old, burned out torches still lining the walls. As she walked, the sounds of the bustling faded away as she found her way to a dimly lit library. A picture of a beautiful woman hung over the unused fireplace and a few books still lay strewn haphazardly on the book shelves.

She cocked her head and stared up at the painting for a while. The woman had very familiar features. She eventually picked up one of the books and sat by the window, using the light from the sun to read. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh dear god! Caspian...you frightened me!" she said as she clutched her heart.

He walked in, closing the door behind him, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you...what are you doing in this part of the castle?"

She sighed and shrugged, "I was just looking for some place quiet. What is this place?"

"This area of the castle was where my father and mother spent their time before I was born...after my mother died, he forbid anyone to enter this part of the castle...but the professor told me stories of how my father came here in the middle of the night to remember all of the wonderful times he had with my mother here."

Susan turned back to the painting, "She was lovely."

He nodded and sat down, staring up at the painting, "I come here too a lot...just to think."

Susan turned back to Caspian and bit her lip. She thought of all the times they didn't share and the things they didn't do. All of her thoughts were simply unlived memories that would never see the time of day. "Caspian...do you remember what you said to me...about feeling like our story was left unfinished?"

He looked down, "Yes...I remember."

"I just wanted to let you know...I do feel the same way."

He stood and furrowed his eyebrows, "You do? Why do you tell me this now?"

"Closure?" she said unsurely as they both stood staring at each other across the room.

"Closure..." he whispered, then smiled at her. They hugged tightly as he pressed a sweet kiss against her forehead, "My first love, but not my last one...I guess not all stories have definite endings."

She shrugged her shoulders and patted him on the arm as they carefully stepped out of their embrace, "This one is happy enough Caspian..."  


* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Susan and Lucy stood behind Jasmina as she said her vows. Legolas sat in the front tow between Peter and Edmund, holding Estel. That evening, as the party was in full swing, Caspian walked over to Susan, who sat with her sleeping daughter in her arms. Caspian softly touched the infant's back and smiled at her mother, "My, she looked so much like her father when she was born, but I see her starting to favor you...your lips, freckles....she still has his eyes."

Susan laughed and rolled her eyes. She'd heard that at least twice a day since Estel was born. It was true though. She was the female embodiment of Legolas. Everyone who looked at her knew she would be the most gorgeous woman to ever live in Narnia, thanks to her father's elven heritage. "The wedding was beautiful Caspian...and your bride is radiant...glowing almost."

Caspian let out a small laugh and looked down, nearly blushing. Susan caught the look and quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "What's going on Caspian?"

He looked up and leaned over as he lowered his voice, "Jasmina is with child..."

Susan squealed and hit Caspian on the arm excitedly with her free hand. He flinched and rubbed his arm, laughing, "Ouch!"

She gently rubbed Estel's back, who stirred against her chest from all of her mother's movement. "When did you find out?!"

"When she returned the day before yesterday. She said she kept experiencing sickness on the journey back, but attributed it to sea sickness. When she didn't stop getting sick, she had the physician look her over...I'm going to be a father Susan!" he beamed excitedly.

Susan smiled happily at him, "And a fine one at that...congratulations Caspian. I am so happy for you."

He smiled as he spotted his new wife through the crowd. "Thank you my friend..." he said as he stood and joined Jasmina on the dance floor.

Susan had Estel's nanny take the infant off to the nursery as she sat and watched the crowd contently. She smiled as a familiar voice floated through the air, "A lady as beautiful as you should be dancing..."

She turned and smiled at her husband as he took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. They danced slowly with bodies pressed together tightly as they stared into each others eyes.  
"Amin mela lle...(I love you...)" she whispered into his leaf shaped ear.

He smiled and kissed her lips softly, "And I you melamin..."

Susan glanced over her shoulder, seeing Peter dancing with a beautiful young woman and watched as Edmund made awkward small talk with a shy girl in the corner. Even Lucy was laughing with a young boy across the room. Susan hugged her husband tighter and closed her eyes, whispering, "Everything is as it should be..."  


* * *

Cair Paravel was restored to its former glory as the Pevensies, Legolas and Estel took up residence there. The old monarchs still saw Caspian and Jasmina two or three times a week for dinner and meetings.

Seven months after the wedding, Susan was called to the castle to be present for the birth of Caspian and Jasmina's first child. When she arrived, she found Caspian pacing in front of the door. He spotted her and strode over, hugging her, "Thank you so much for coming."

She patted his back and nodded, "Do not worry Caspian...she will be fine." Caspian took a deep breath as they walked into the room.

Jasmina's labor was a long one. Far more torturous than the quick birth Susan experienced with Estel. She and Caspian worked hard to keep the queen comfortable by dabbing her head with cold rags, giving her cool water and massaging her back.

After nearly 26 hours of labor, Rilian was born. Susan had never seen Caspian so full of emotion as he held his son close, constantly repeating, "My son...my son...my son."

She smiled and kissed her friend's sweaty forehead, "You have done so well Jasmina...he is beautiful."

Jasmina nodded and panted, smiling dazedly at her. Susan gave the family some privacy, but later returned to help show Jasmina how to properly breast feed and change the young prince. Lucy arrived with her cordial, to which Jasmina was immensely thankful. The delivery had been rather painful and its after effects left the queen barely able to sit up straight. After the cordial, she was up and about as if nothing had transpired.

A day later, Susan was ready to leave, but popped in on Caspian and Jasmina once again to bid them farewell. She spotted Jasmina on the bed, sleeping as Caspian stood by the window with his son in his arms. Caspian beckoned her over and gently lay the baby in her arms. She smiled down at the baby and whispered, "He looks just like you Caspian...his chin even has a little cleft in it."

Caspian blushed, "Handsome little fellow isn't he?"

Susan laughed softly as she nodded and kissed the baby's forehead before handing him back to his father, bidding him a quiet farewell before returning to her family at Cair Paravel.

* * *

**Keep reading/reviewing....more notes on the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Time passed quickly in Narnia...as it always had. The two royal households of Narnia were closer than ever. At one time, the king even contemplated moving the active royal household to Cair Paravel so that he and the queen could be close to their friends, but it was not big enough.

Days turned into months and months into years as Rilian and Estel grew. Five years after Estel was born, Susan gave birth to a second child, a son named Elessar. Jasmina suffered through two miscarriages before birthing twin boys they named Allister and Alston. The twins were six years younger than their brother. The twins birth was far more difficult than Rilian's and left Jasmina unable to bear any more children. Although she and Caspian were immensely happy with their young family, the queen was slightly saddened by knowing she would never have a daughter. Jasmina chose to dote on her "niece" Estel by hand sewing her dresses, personally delivering the princess' favorite treats and hand made dolls. She even took a personal interest in the princess' education after noticing the girls exceptional intelligence and precocious nature.

As the only girl being raised among three young boys, Susan and Jasmina went through great lengths to teach the girl to be graceful, lady like and gentle, yet strong and intelligent.

All of the royal children were raised together under the same values, lessons and morals. Trips between Cair Paravel and the Telmarine castle had increased to five times a week. If more than two days passed between visits, the twins and Rilian would pout because they missed their cousins, "Uncow Wegowas", "Antie Suuz", "Uncow Edmund", "Uncow Pete" and, everyone's favorite, "Antie Woosie". The same would be said about the two young children at Cair Paravel. Estel loved "young lady time" with her Aunt Jasmina, while Elessar loved playing in the overly large castle with Caspian and his cousins.

* * *

Peter courted and married a beautiful Archenland princess named Cecilia. They split their time between Archenland and Narnia, but promised to settle down in Cair Paravel once they started having children.

Edmund was busy courting Isabel, the daughter of a Narnian nobleman and Lucy's hand was being sought by Casimir, the younger brother of Peter's wife. Legolas, Caspian, Edmund and Peter were fiercely protective of Lucy and made the poor young man's life a living hell as he tried to court her, but his perseverance and positive attitude eventually won them over. Their only major quarrel was that Lucy, once married to the Archenland prince, would have to move to his home land. Caspian, Legolas and the Pevensie brothers took hours to draw up an agreement for the prince that would require him to return with Lucy to Narnia at least three times a year. The prince signed the agreement, although it was customary for a woman to foresake her home country once married into a new royal family, he knew how close she was to her family and wanted her to be happy.

* * *

Years later, Peter and his wife had set up their own estate near Cair Paravel and Edmund and his wife had taken possession of his wife's family estate after the death of his father in law. Lucy kept in close contact with all of her siblings by writing regularly and visiting as often s possible.

The eldest royal children were now 17 and 16 years old. Rilian and Estel were inseparable throughout their whole lives. Estel was definitely gorgeous. She held the ethereal beauty of her father's people and her mother's sweet charm. Rilian looked exactly like his father, save for the dimples he shared with his mother. From playing in pens together as toddlers to climbing trees as children, Estel and Rilian were best friends in the truest sense.

It was Christmas and everyone was at Cair Paravel. The castle was filled to the brim with children and laughter, just as it should be during such a joyous time of year. Even Lucy, her husband and two young children came from Archenland to spend the holiday with her family.

The evening after Lucy arrived, two dark figures met in the hallway. They immediately embraced and began to kiss hungrily. The woman ran her slender fingers through the man's raven locks as he devoured her perfectly pouty lips with his own. When the kiss ended, he stared into her blue eyes for a moment before she kissed the distinctive cleft in his chin. That was one of her favorite things about his face. She could stare in those chocolatey brown orbs all day. He touched her face softly, "My beauty..."

She bit her lip and pressed her body against his, "I need you tonight...we've waited long enough."

He kissed her lips softly, but looked at her with concern in his eyes, "But here? Now? You deserve so much more than that..."

She let her hand roam down and cup his manhood, "I deserve you...please...just take me now."

His eyes darted to a nearby supply closet. He snatched open the door as they kissed, stumbling inside and closing the door.

Lucy caught a glimpse of the couple sneaking into the closet as she turned the corner. She covered her mouth, almost swearing she just saw Susan and Caspian sharing desperate kisses as they closed the closet door. Lucy glared and tightened her fists. "How could they do such a thing to their spouses?" she thought angrily. For a moment, she thought of waking Legolas and Jasmina, but she wanted to handle this discreetly, for now. She marched to the closet door and yanked it open, ready to condemn Susan and Caspian for their betrayals.

The two inside yelped and scrambled to readjust their clothing. Lucy's eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. She looked back and forth at the faces that stood before her, looking surprised, flustered and nervous. They looked so much like their parents. "Estel...Rilian?" Lucy gasped.

Estel and Rilian stepped forward, "Aunt Lucy...we can explain..."

**~THE END~**

* * *

**So thank you to all of you who have come week after week to read this story! I'll have you know, this is NOT the end! When I ended this, I realized that the potential for Rilian and Estel was pretty awesome. I'd love to expand on how the entire family reacts to their relationship, especially their parents...so I'm thinking of making this part one of a 2 part story arc. Do you approve? Do you want more Estel/Rilian? If I do start writing part two, I will expand on when/how they fell in love and share some of their memories with you, so you can learn to love them as a couple more. Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for the feedback. If you haven't noticed, I don't just read your feedback, I implement it...hence the lack of swinging/further adultery! LOL So anyways guys, let me know what you're thinking. I'm going to start doodling up some Rilian/Estel goodness.**

**Special shoutout to all the repeat reviewers: Luna Leonora, pkatharine, Rlefay and Sara Yellowflash  
**


	23. Special Author's Note

**Special Author's Note  
**

Hey folks! I have created a second part to this story that explores the love story of Rilian and Estel. I like it cause I get to play around with the characters more since I actually created one of them (Estel). It's super sweet and super innocent (for now!). I dunno why, but it's very fun to write. I've got two chapters up so far, so definitely check it out and leave some reviews. I'll keep writing if I know you're liking it, so definitely give me some feedback! Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy The Chronicles of the Fellowship: Generations!


End file.
